Fate Phantasmal Night
by ShadowDisruptor
Summary: A new Holy Grail War. Set in an alternate reality from the Fate/stay night universe, this comes from the Fate/Prototype timeline. It is a story of revenge and a miracle. OC characters a few canon. Kurayami Shiho's family was murdered one night after he had returned home. Chased by a metallic giant, he ran for his life before being saved by an an "angel" with a silver sword.
1. Prologue

**AN**: This is a redo of my Fate/Phantasmal Night fanfic I wrote in Beast's Lair. This story is set on the Fate/Prototype Universe which consists of OC characters aside from a couple of Canon Servants I will use on this story. I planned to paste this on my other fanfiction net account but decided to make a new one instead. I know that most people is not aware of the whole plot/setting of Fate/Prototype so here are some key details about it:

Fate/Prototype HGW was devised by the Holy Church and one of its Cardinals created the Holy Grail.

The Servants are rank in terms of strength from 1 to 7. The Ranking is constant from: Saber, Berserker, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, and Assassin.

The Masters are assigned with a rank as well under the hierarchy of Angels with the first one being Seraphim and the last Princes.

Like the Fate/stay night counterpart, this Holy Grail War also has its dark secrets.

This war is set on Tokyo rather than Fuyuki.

The First Holy Grail War ended with no victor. The Second Holy Grail War, canonically, has yet to end but this fanfic aims to create an entirely different story from both Holy Grail War while retaining the concepts of the story.

I hope everyone gets the gist behind the setting. Have a happy reading and please review

**Fate/Phantasmal Night**

_"She stood there like an angel. Enveloped by a dazzling gleam of azure and silver, she turned around to look at my bewildered eyes. Her astral eyes stared at me as if curious to my existence. Her soft lips moved as she asked me,  
>"Art thou my Master?"<em>

**SYNOPSIS**

Set 40 years after the events of the Second Holy Grail War in Tokyo.

After the failure of the first two attempts, the Holy Church managed to retrieve fragments of the destroyed Greater Grail from the events of Fate/Prototype. Deeming the span of 8 years a mistake, they decided to recreate it and harness its power 'longer' to ensure its success for the third and final attempt.

The story follows _Kurayami Shiho, _a third-rate magus who was born in a dying magus lineage of the Kurayami family. On his 18th birthday, he was given a book about runes made of wolf's skin by his younger sister. He, who seldom practiced magecraft all his life due to his dislike of it, was requested to enter the Holy Grail War in order to revive his clan. Refusing the offer, Shiho left home in order to reject his magus lineage.

A sudden twist of fate ripped his life after the event. As he went back home to reclaim his belongings, he found his father, sister and grandfather dead, butchered by a _giant in steel armor_. Ending up cornered inside his father's workshop, Shiho was left to die before a _woman wielding a radiant silver sword _saved his life. 

**PROLOGUE**

****  
>The moon was divided into two: a side of white and a contrast of black. It was the eve of Winter when his fate changed. Or, was his fate has always been intended to end to this? He asked that question to himself as he ran from the mansion's corridor to the garden on the back. A large roar was then heard from the direction to which he came from, <em>"Think can run away? Foolish!"<br>_  
>A boy dressed in a white polo stained with blood jumped inside the garden his sister cared for. The sound of the breaking glass he run into rang his ears but this was not time to be hindered by little things. Ignoring the scratches from the broken glass and large wound on his right shoulder, he carried his nearly half-dead body to the place where he knew that <em>thing <em>  
>cannot go.<p>

_"Have a plan bastard? Foolish!"_

The source of the large voice, from the back of the garden, thundered across the garden. Swinging a long and large bladed weapon, a giant cleaved the garden's glass and wooden structure. He did not ignore a single-detail, as if a _berserker_, he crushed even plants that were beside him.

_"Dismember!"_

He roared filled with wrath as he strolled with a wide grin on his face. It was a smile of a hunter who realized that he had cornered the hunted. And that prey, who stumbled on a wooden door while panting heavily, was clinging to this room for survival. _"It is all or nothing," _the boy whispered as he would almost ran out of breath due to lost of blood and fatigue.

He raised his right hand with a folded ring and little finger. Closing his eyes after the action, he murmured a single-line incantation, _"_Skjold." A meter from the door, as well as the entire structure, suddenly glowed. The light illuminated the entire area up to the garden and the boy was sure that his hunter noticed it. The boy entered the room with hopes of survival.

However, the giant chasing after him, merely chuckled to the sight of the magecraft the boy cast. Raising his long weapon and resting it to his shoulder, he looked from down to top the structure where the boy hid.  
><em><br>"Impressive barrier. Sadly, not enough!"_

He exclaimed as he rested the weapon on both his hands.

The young boy, hidden inside, went to the far edge of the room.

_"This is father's workshop. It is impossible for someone to break in easily."_

The boy thought as he sat on the stone floor while breathing heavily. He took out an object from his back pocket, _a book made from wolf's ski_, and embraced it while muttering a name,_ "Kuroha."_

Suddenly, rapping noises were heard. It was from outside, and as if an earthquake, it shook the entire room the boy was it.

_"Impossible!"  
><em>  
>He mumbled with widened eyes and a face of disbelief. As his body trembled, his mind was filled with thoughts, ideas of "not wanting to die." Not soon after, the door came flying beside him, smashing into pieces of wood. From outside, the giant's shadow slowly approached, swinging his weapon, he sliced the entrance into half to widen the space. Dust smoked out of the crumbled stone ceiling and from outside, the moon's light showered inside.<br>_  
>"Foolish boy but impressive. A Master you might have but now you perish!"<em>

As the giant strolled slowly, he raised his weapon attempting to cleave the young boy in half.

His body shivering, the young boy closed his eyes, ignored thoughts of fear and corrected himself.

_"You killed my father. . .my grandfather. . and even my sister."_

He whispered words that caught the attention of the monster before him.

_"..I won't die...," he swore, "..not until I have avenged them!"  
><em>  
>The giant, amused, chuckled as he swung his large weapon unto his target.<p>

_"Avenge from Death!"_

_"Ugh!"_

Light filled the entire room, blinding the eyes of the giant and the young boy. From that light came a blade half as long as the giant's weapon. Swinging the blade was a figure enveloped by light as it repelled the cleave that would have ended a life.

_"Archreios!"_

The giant cursed as he was pushed back by three meters away. He shielded his hand from the gleaming light but let his guard up even still. Without taking a break, the figure that arose from the light, dashed at the opposing giant. Raising the weapon the figure held, a silver sword that reflects the radiant light, overpowered the armored giant. The confrontation was brief as the latter jumped out of the building in an attempt to compose himself after being startled.

With the opponent disengaging, the figure that appeared stood while looking far. The young boy, who was ignorant of how swordsmanship, could not help but be allured by the figure's beautiful display.

The silver light now disappearing, with only the radiance of the moon left to display, it was now possible for the young boy to see the face of his savior. Illuminated by the lunar light while clad in silver and black, a blonde wielder of a sword with a delicate body was in front of him. As the figure turned, the young boy realized that it was a _girl _who bravely stood against the monster before. Then, he whispered, _"Beautiful"_, with his eyes glued on the angel he was witnessing.

His thoughts of fear, anger and anxiousness evaporated by the beauty of the person in front of him. He could not speak. He could not move. All his actions were disabled by the mysterious girl.

Breaking the silence, the girl moved her soft lips as she asked the young boy, _"Art thou my Master?"_

_-_

That scene remains in his memories up until now.

The night is fairly young, and inside a once gloomy forest, with the winter breeze blowing, a crimson light levitates.

With the rain of missiles keeps on pouring, the light shines in tandem.

Standing on the ground with bruises and scratches is a young girl with blonde hair holding a silver sword engraved with a line of azure jewels on the center of its blade. Looking up, she stares at his opponent who stands above a rocky mountain.

_"You deserve praise to have lasted a minute against my arrows. _

_However, playtime is over, __**Saber**__."_

With a grin, he brings out his bow and recited a _mantra _that is unrecognizable to the young girl called Saber.

As if an answer to the man above, Saber retorts with a prideful roar, _"You aren't as bad as I thought you were, __**Archer**__. I agree, let us put an end to this battle!"_

She raises the silver sword above her head and murmurs a line, "O, sword, let thee be permeated-"

Reacting to those words is the sword as the azure line of jewels on the center of both sides of the blade shines a magnificent astral light.

Her opponent, Archer, readies his bow loaded with a brimming arrow of his own as if matching with the radiant weapon she has. The latter smiles as he pulls the string of the bow in preparation to launch the projectile aiming at Saber.

Saber grins as she witnesses the weapon that Archer will release. Without any hesitation, she murmurs the name of the _demonic sword _she raised up high over her head.

Gr-  
>"Spectral Great Sword,-<p>

Countering against her weapon is Archer's arrow in which he roars, 

Brahmastra-  
>"O Brahma,-<p>

Releasing the light that manifested on her weapon, Saber swings her mighty blade horizontally, creating a twilight of astral blaze.

-am  
>-Sword Of Supermacy"<p>

Unleashing his mighty arrow, Archer exclaims with a ferocious expression on his face.

-Kundala  
>-Curse Me "<p>

The two weapons collide: a twilight of holy and demonic astral blaze and a missile of infernal blaze. As the superweapons meet the other, the former and latter keeps on trying to devour each other. Giving birth to a magnificent display of radiance under the starless night sky, it is a beauty that is a result of a confrontation of two heroes renown to the world.**  
><strong> 


	2. Act 1- Chapter I: The HGW The Masters

**AN: **This is the first chapter of the story. I hope everyone will enjoy it and please review : ).

Act 1- "Death Of Beginning"

Chapter I: ~The Holy Grail War;The Masters~

The Holy Grail.

A powerful relic said to have been the cup once held by the Son of Man.

An omnipotent object capable of granting any kind of wish its wielder desires.

It is a device sought by many, even further back during the age where Knights roam to seek glory and honor.

One will not believe its capabilities and possibilities.

It was a phantasmal material thought to be unattainable, and its only mortal possessor, perished to heaven.

However, a _holy grail _now exists. No, that is not entirely true because _holy grail _once existed.  
><strong><br>48 **years ago the first attempt by the Holy Church to manifest it succeeded however it was never completed, thus, it was a failure.

8 years later, a second attempt was done. It almost came to be but was then destroyed the victor of the conflict, the tournament done to determine its rightful possessor, the Holy Grail War.

Now, with its vessel shattered to pieces by the light of the _greatest of holy swords_, the dream for its materialization evaporated into the sky. So they thought. . .

40 years after the last conflict, a new vessel was created. Its appearance, its location and its identity a mystery but its purpose remained the same: _To be the prize, to be the instigator _and _**to be the Holy Grail**__._

For every prize, there should be seekers.

And these seekers, are **Masters**. 

_4 years ago  
><em>_**~India~**_

In a temple hidden deep in the mountain ranges of northern India, a man wearing a white robe stood before the figure of _Vishnu_. A man in his late thirty's, fairly fat and brownish in skin color and with golden eyes and pierced ears, smiled as he stared at the figure. Footsteps were heard across the other end of the hall he was it and slowly he turned around to meet its source.

"I never thought this chance would finally come, _Lord Jayendra,_" a middle aged man dressed in black suit appeared and proceeded to clap his hands.

The man known as Jayendra pompously raised his chest and chin and replied, "Do not flatter me any more than that _Devadas. _I might become too confident of myself. Fofofofo~," with a chuckle.

Devadas, who appears to be the former's servant, bowed his head to his Master and proceeded to kneel before him.

"Now then," Jayendra paused as he took out a white fan from his pocket and flipped it open, "were the preparations I entrusted the others completed?"

The bowing servant nodded, "Yes, Lord Jayendra. We have finally found the_gem _that you have been searching for."

"Fofofo~," the pompous man chuckled as he walked proudly towards his servant with his head still raised up high, "I never thought that we would find that thing beneath that measly village."

"I agree my Lord. To think that our earlier presumption of it being buried in a tomb in the Himalayas were incorrect, and it being hidden in a cult, was a surprise."

Jayendra rubbed his long brownish hair and glanced at his servant with curious eyes, "I assume you took care of the villagers and the cult as well?"

The man answered with a nod without any words coming after.

His pompous master seems to have noticed the lack of verbal response and asked the latter, "Don't tell me you have gone soft, Fofofo~ This is only the beginning, _little brother. _For our ascension, if being a demon is requirement, I'd give up my soul for it."

"I apologize. . ._elder brother_," Devadas replied with a soft tone bowing his head even further.

The latter's brother then knocked the fan repetitively to near his face as he walked past him. He then let out a question directed to his younger sibling, "Devadas, is there anyone rightful enough to claim the throne of the world?"

"Yes, elder brother, Lord Jayendra."

"And who might that be?" The man turned his head to face the kneeling man's back, and raised his eyebrow afterwards.

"You."

"Splendid answer! Fofofo~" 

_2 years ago  
><em>_**~London, England~**_

In a room filled with brilliance of chandeliers, two people stood on both ends: an elderly man in his late 60's stood beside a large replica of the "globe" and a woman in her early 20's stood right in front of him.

The former, wearing a long scarlet garment covering his body up to his arms, as he stretched them out, called for the name of the girl that stood before his presence. The woman with a shoulder-length grayish hair while wearing an indigo jacket and black jeans, bowed before the elder.

"Elizabeth," with a soft but husky tone befitting his age, he called, "the preparation we had for five years have finally come into fruition."

"Yes, grandfather," she answered as she nodded.

"After nearly five decades, this will be the first time we are given this opportunity, " the old man coughed and swallowed his throat before continuing, "and so, our family, the Association, expects victory."

The woman widened her eyes as a her lips curled for a smile.

"...The Holy Grail War..." She whispered to the words of the old man.

The old man laid his pale right hand on the woman's shoulder, "...display the absolute power of which what governs our world."

"Understood."

With that response, she left the room with mixed emotions of delight and anxiousness.

To be able to fight for under the banner of the Association, and to obtain a holy relic that will grant its wielder anything, such is an opportunity of a lifetime.

She is not afraid to kill.

She is not afraid to risk her life.

For this is something she must do.

As a magus, and as a seeker of the _holy grail_.

She will not let anyone stand in her way. Be it a friend, a lover or a relative.

As her resolve was firm and stern, that there is no way she'd lose in this war. _No way_.

Back to the room she was in, the elder, now sitting on a coach, drinking a cup of tea, smiled contently.

As he was passing the moment, footsteps echoed across the hallway going to the room coming from the door three blocks from the exit the woman a while ago went to.

From it, a call from a man addressing the elder was heard.

"Are you sure we can entrust that responsibility to your little pet, elder?"

The old man, with his weak eyes looking at the cup of tea, answered the new arrival's query.

"I have lived a long life. With the experience I have with people, I will surely know from first glance if that person will fair or succeed, _Bismark_."

"Hmp, what shrew old bastard you still are, _Father_."

The man, Bismark, with a long silver hair and a patched left eye, addressed the elder.

As he sat on the chair opposite of the couch, he asked, "So you would use that girl as a bait, perhaps?"

The old man chuckled and coughed, and replied to his son's curious question, "Maybe. . .maybe not. . .however, that depends, should I?"

Bismark smiled after hearing the old man's answer and leaned closer to him with a wild grin on his face.

"Then Father, might you have, prepared _something _for me?"

"Of course. This all for the sake of the Association's victory. . .No. . ."

The old man paused as he sipped on his cup of tea and chuckled the thought of continuing his sentence.

"No need, Father," Bismark stopped him, "I already know. . .the goal that us, all magi chases, the _Root_."

"Destroy anyone that seeks to challenge the one that rules over all Magi."

The elder placed his hand on his son's head as if blessing him.

"I shall not let anyone mock us." 

_11 months ago  
><em>_**~Rome, Italy~**_

If the **Association** is what governs all magi, then its opposing faction, those who claim to be a believer of God, and those against taboo and occultism, is none other than the **Holy Church**.

Existing since Christ's crucifixion, the Holy Church has always been the bearer of the flag for Christianity. Going against those who criticizes their beliefs, creates taboos and blasphemies, the faction has been active in destroying these ever since.

Yet, this faction, who believes that magi who initiates heinous actions of blasphemy, turned an almost blind eye for the competition that held 48 years ago.

To be exact, they barely ignored it.

Bewildered by the sudden appearance of a blasphemous claim of a Holy Grail, the Church shrugged to this information but even so, they were curious. Anxious.

Knowing their opponents, the Magi of the world, and the chance of claiming a device to accomplish a wish, and the chances of wrecking havoc and pursuing greater taboos, was against the Holy Church's internal beliefs.

So, they joined. Entered the unknown war they thought had absolutely nothing to do them in the first place.

Not until 38 years and 8 months ago, was when they realized the miracle of a Holy Grail was.

Adhering to the decree of their admirable Cardinal, the Church pursued the recreation of the vessel, unbeknownst to most members, but well known to some.

Attracting mindless magi who seek it for their own Greed, the Church, whose aim was but only to witness the miracle of that of God, now intends to hit two birds with one stone.

Looking forward for their grand desire, they send their champion, who with their prayer to God and His blessing, would grant them Victory.

Standing inside a medium-sized room located in the Catherdral at the heart of Rome, is the champion anointed by the nine Cardinal-Bishops sitting on a semi-circular arranged chairs. Its positioning, can be liken to a hearing of in a court.

"10 months left and your. . no, OUR battle will begin," a Cardinal-Bishop on the far left, dressed in a minesterial robe and vestments, declared to the man standing before them.

Another Cardinal-Bishop, this time at the right center, spoke, "We have prepared your belongings and the needed _relic _for your future endeavor."

Succeeding him was another, "We expect great things from you."

And all they echoed, "Do not fail us."

The man standing before them, dressed in a black shroud as if appearing like an enigma while wearing a cowboy-like black hat, slightly curled his lips and nodded as he carried the black suitcase beside him.

Finally, the Cardinal-Bishop sitting at the center, addressed him, "The _Pope _had decreed to allow no magi alive. Cleanse this world of blasphemies, _**Templar**_. Use the catalyst for **God's Judge**."

"As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain," he adjusted his hat with his free left hand and grinned, "I don't see why I should let anyone live."

"Excellent! Excellent! God Bless you!"

The man turned around and left the room filled with laughter of joy and excitement.

Closing the door behind him, he thought, _"This place is truly rotten to its core."_

_3 months ago  
><em>_**~Shinjuku, Japan~**_

It was a peaceful night in Tokyo.

The sound of the train passing by, a few vehicles running around, and dogs barking were the only things creating noise.

But other than that, the starry night sky was quiet like the sea.

Tomorrow is the last month of summer, and autumn will come to replace it.

Thus, many people had already bought their yukatas, for the sake of witnessing a beautiful fireworks display for tomorrows evening event.

It was definitely a normal and average life.

For this young girl sleeping on her bed, dreaming of her boyfriend holding her hand while watching the fireworks filled sky, it will be a moment she'll cherish forever.

Something so precious she will never be able to replace it.

A treasured memory she'd always look back into; A fragment of her love life she'd tell her children and grandchildren about.

It was a life's experience she cannot afford to miss.

That was what she thought.

Bothered by the sound of the dogs on their neighbor's house that kept on barking, she rolled to her left, then to her right.

Trying to get back to her _dreamworld _of happy memories with her lover, she closed her eyes even harder.

But no matter how much she tries she just couldn't.

She gave up.

She opened her eyes. Raised her body, and stood from his bed and decided to head for the kitchen.

Forgetting to open the lights, she exited the room without hesitation.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed the dark living room with their television still on.

"Dad stayed up late again, Jeez."

She complained as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Opening the fridge to look for some milk, she suddenly smelled a foul odor.

It was like the smell of a wasted fish.

No, it was like a dead meat.

A smell of a corpse?

She can't tell.

But she shrugged and guessed that maybe it was just the fish her mother had bought.

Drinking the milk she had found, she closed the fridge afterwards and headed upstairs before gaining the scent of the foul odor as he passed down the living room.

"Alcohol again. . ."

She grumbled.

Her dad was a heavy drinker.

No wonder there was a foul smell. Must be some new alcohol he had bought.

She thought this and ignored his "sleeping" father.

Laying down back to her bed, she tried to close her eyes once again to sleep.

But then. . .as if by instinct. . .she opened her eyes.

She heard something.

Was it really something?

She made sure of it.

Something was wrong.

She felt wrong.

She was sweating. . .too much than average.

The barking dogs didn't stop so maybe that was it.

But. . .why. Why can't she just fall asleep.

She then stood from her bed yet again.

This time, she went for the lights, quickly and swiftly as if being chased by something.

Lighting the once pitch-black room, she looked around.

Up, down, left, right.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

She was panting heavily but as if being relieved of something, she exhaled and slowly walked towards her bed.

But-something grabbed hold of her.

From the closet she just walked from, two hands. Rough, long and big; dressed in black gloves, took her. Pulled her. And dragged her inside.

"HYA-hmmnmn"

She tried to scream.

She tried to shout.

But an 'object' prevented her mouth.

She was held roughly.

She could not feel her body anymore.

Something -down there- was wrong as well.

Her sense of feeling disappeared as she smelled something powerful.

Slowly drifting away from consciousness, she realized. . .that this was. . .

. . .a _Nightmare_. 

_1 week ago  
><em>_**~Suginami, Japan~**_

In Suginami, just north of Setagaya and East of Nakano, lives a certain Magi family.

Originally a Norwegian Magi clan, the family moved to Japan and called themselves, _Kurayami_, during the great conflict of the power struggle between the royal families in Europe.

To avoid the struggle, the family decided to move to the peaceful Japan.

Setting up their clan in a Japanese mansion outside the suburban areas of Suginami, the family had lived for not more than six generations in the place. But the longer they stayed, the more the incompatible leyline afflicted them.

Now on its new generation, the magi family is close to dying out.

With a decision to preserve the bloodline, the family's head, Inui "Skorjon" Kurayami, chose to teach his two children the secrets of the family rather than choosing only one and leaving the other to rubble.

It was a taboo to a magi clan to decide on such a thing.

But the family prefers the preservation of their lineage rather than a pride of a magus.

Thus, with a will to throw even traditions, the family decided to the best course of action and thought that they chose the correct path.

Unfortunately, fate has it against them.

The family's first-born, Shiho, disliked the family's way and teachings. He, who was curious of the normal world, desires to live like a normal human.

Choosing to play rather than to practice.

Choosing to learn the modern world rather than to learn magecraft.

It was an infuriating situation for the family.

With the second child, a daughter, Kuroha, who was more diligent and responsible, showed a bit of promise, still it was far from what the family hoped.

And, with them close to giving up of their clan's continuity, hope knocked on their doorsteps.

"The Holy Grail War?"

The soon to be 18 year old, Kurayami Shiho, exclaimed after hearing it from their father.

Beside him, sitting was his little sister, Kuroha and in front of them was their father, Inui.

The family head nodded and addressed, "Since due to Shiho's stubborn attitude, we are from what our family imagined us to be in."

"Do not blame everything to me old man! I wanted to live a norma-"

"SILENCE!"

Shiho stopped his sentence while Kuroha was shocked by their father's outburst.

"Don't you know that you are the VERY reason we are in this situation?!"

"...I don't care," Shiho whispered as he looked away from his father.

Kuroha glanced at him and mumbled, "Brother. . .please, at least listen to father."

Their father coughed and composed himself before continuing where he left off.

"From what we had heard, there are still two seats vacant for the participation of the Holy Grail War, I request of you, Shiho, to train and be chosen for this matter."

"Why would I?!"

He blurted out while his father remained composed but it was obvious he was trying to restrain his temper.

"University is just right around the corner and I'm turning eighteen. I do not care about this Holy Grail War or any of our clan's affairs!"

"You. . .Shiho! The Holy Grail War is an omnipotent device desired by many magi, people like us, around the world. The event's location is here in Tokyo which would prove advantageous for us if we would enter. This is a time where you should compensate for your stupidities in the past!"

But Shiho ignored his father's explanation, "I said it right? I don't care. Whatever this war is, I will not involve myself to this abnormal life anymore. I'm leaving!"

Standing up, Shiho left the room enraged.

"Brother!"

His sister called but he did not turn to respond. Worried of her brother, Kuroha tried to run after him but was stopped by her father.

"Don't bother with him, Kuroha. His action, his rejection of our blood and his ignorance of his responsibility, proves that he is no longer my son, therefore, not your brother."

Their father had always been strict. He was wrathful as much as he was kind.

Her father always wanted for them to follow the clan's teachings, to lead the family back to prosperity.

But her brother, who was allured by the world of non-magi, decided to turn his back away from their family.

Even so, she won't abandon her brother even if he had abandoned them, and at the same time she would carry the family's dream.

That was her promise.

That was their oath.

To the mother that had died 6 years ago.

"Kuroha," his father's calling snapped her out of her thoughts, "with your brother's ignorance, I shall now appoint you as my official successor. Prepare yourself, you must face this war for us."

The young girl nodded to her father's words.

It was only natural that she was the only one he could count on.

After all, father had lost the ability to, due to the curse that had taken her wife, their mother's life.

"I won't fail you. . .dear father."

He ran away as far as possible.

As long as he could never see that mansion again, it would make him happy.

If only, he thought, could he convince his sister to run away with him.

But he knew, that between the two of them, her sister was the devoted and responsible one.

After all, up until now, even though he was the older brother, could still not shake from his memories the death of their mother.

He never forgave his father.

He never forgave that thing.

he never forgave the world of magi.

That is why he detests it.

That is why he rejects it. Forsakes it.

Even if it goes against his mother's dream for their family, he will run away from it.

"That is not my world; that is not my place."

He said as he walked beside the riverbank.

Looking at the sunset before him, he thought, "I only wish to live in a place where everything is simple and happy."

That was his only desire.

To live a normal life with his sister, with his father. . .even though he hates him. . .and their grandfather.

A world without magecraft.

A world without the responsibility of keeping the lineage of the family of magi.

To him, that world, is a curse.

He wants to break free from it.

But-at the same time, he feels in contrast about it, yearns for the world of magi.

That thing that took away their mother's life.

A spirit? No, a demon? or a personification of a malediction?

If it was the thirst for magecraft that resulted to that tragedy, then he wished for the power of magecraft to end tragedies.

Yes, to fight fire with fire, was the saying.

He shook his head, slapped himself in the face, and reaffirmed his thoughts.

"I will end my connection with the magi world today!"

He roared to the fiery orange sky,

"I will turn my back to them! I will never go back! I will escape this forsaken world!"

He exclaimed as he breathed in heavily, as he released all the stress he had inside of him.

This is it, is what he thought.

As he smiled and turned his back from the river, he suddenly felt his hand in agony.

As if being punctured by a needle, or being cut by a knife, his right hand, as if bursting out, was engulfed in pain.

Blood flowed, his veins roared, and without realization, he never thought that, everything he had promised, the words he had screamed, would all be shaken by this very strain. 

_~Chapter END_


	3. Act 1- Chapter II: The 2nd The 4th

**AN: **Here comes chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1. Please review and comment about the way the story is being established; I will definitely appreciate it if you will : ). Without any further ado, have fun reading!

Act 1- "Death Of Beginning"

Chapter II: ~The Second; The Fourth~

* * *

><p><em>Cherubim<br>_

_**1 week ago-**_

Two pairs of conjoined wings.

Two broken wings without their feathers.

A six figured symbol.

A reddish thorn engraved on his forehead; An appearance similar to the horn of the devil.

It radiates as he stands proud with chin held high.

Two men appears on an open-air tower 5 floors above the ground. It can be liken to a Church's bell tower without the bell itself. Paintings of the Hindu epic _Mahabharata _can be seen across the walls and ceilings of the tower. But the main attraction on this evening is not the tower, nor the paintings beautifully displayed.

The man who is brownish and fat, with golden eyes and pierced ears, fixes his clothes as he gestures to the person behind him.

"Lord Jayendra, it is about time," says the man in a tux who was half-bowing at him.

Jayendra let out a vicious smile: an expression of Ecstasy.

He takes out the mirror hidden beneath his sleeves and looks at his face with adoration.

"Ahhh!~ Fofofo~," he shrieks in pleasure, "the command spell of the _Second Rank: _**Cherubim**, the grail had indeed recognized me as its rightful seeker. . .however. . ."

"Older brother. . .?"

The man behind Jayendra quietly inquires as he notices the sudden pause of his perfectly pompous sibling.

"Why. . ."

Jayendra utters to himself with a tone different from his earlier excitement.

". . .Why!"

He roars loud enough to startle birds that perches on the walls of the tower they are on.

His face now like a red rose blooming and his eyes now as fiery as inferno.

The seemingly enraged man tosses the mirror he once held to the concrete floor breaking it to pieces.

The man behind him was startled by this action of his usually composed and proud sibling.

"What is wrong, Lord Jayendra?"

"This. . .this is unacceptable! Don't you understand, Devadas!? I am ranked at the second seat, one level below the first, it means the Holy Grail deemed someone more worthy than I, Jayendra!"

The pompous man shouts in wrath the agony he feels for being having been reduced to someone below another.

For him this was the greatest insult.

Because he, Jayendra, who lived most of his life looked upon and adored by the people of his clan for its next ruler.

Because he, Jayendra, unifed all the magi clans in India to his own liking, forcing them to abandon their personal desires and branch in to his family.

Because he, Jayendra, was renowned to the magi world as a terrifyingly obsessive man when searching for power.

Because he, Jayendra, desired the Grail to give him authority unsurpassed.

Thus, he believes, he can have no equal.

It is the common truth he strives to think even from then.

But now his beliefs, like the mirror he just broke, was shattered by this realization.

"Lord Jayendra. . .I know I have no right to speak on this matter but. . .you still possess _that_," the man who is his younger brother reminds the fuming _lord._

From that reminder, the proud man snaps back to his former righteous state. Fixing his attire and hair with his hands while breathing calmly, the man finally corrects himself.

"I apologize for that misbehavior," he coughs, ". . .my, my, I'm not really good at getting angry, am I?"

The man behind him nodded to this retorical question as if taking it as sarcasm.

"No matter, just like what you say Devadas, I still have this," he says as he takes a small silver box from his sleeve.

He opens the box and gently takes out an object placed inside it. It was a scarlet _earring _with a shape of that of the _Sun_.

A relic that Jayendra sought for ever since he found out the existence of the Holy Grail War.

He believes that aside from the _Great Rama_ and the _Invincible Arjuna_, this relic will give him the Heroic Spirit; a hero of the past, to be summoned as a Servant; a familiar whose purpose is to follow their _Master's _orders, the only one of few that can be a match between the two greatest heroes of India.

This was a big gamble even for someone like Jayendra.

And, if this ever succeeds, then there is no Servant in his War that can match up to this Heroic Spirit's absolute power.

Yes, regardless if he was not chosen as the greatest Master of this battle royale to the death.

If he possesses the strongest card, the ranked supreme among others, a _Lancer _whose power rivaled even the successor of the _Spear of Destruction_, his victory will definitely be assured.

That is his plan.

That was, and still, his belief.

He hands the earring to Devadas as the latter goes and places the artifact on top of a cylindrical stone at the center of the tower. After placing it, a magic circle suddenly traced around the area, surrounding it along with Jayendra.

"Without any futher ado," the pompous man declares, "Let us begin our meeting, my _Spear_."

* * *

><p><em>Dominions<br>_

The time for her to take the stage has come.

After arriving in Tokyo, the girl with grayish hair did not waste a single-moment in searching for the best place to summon her _champion_.

Before she arrived here, according to the acquaintances she has in Japan, the best place in Tokyo to set up a summoning circle should be in this very exact location where she is standing right now: an abandoned western-style house.

According to the information she has, this was once a home of a previous Master that participated in one of the past grail wars.

Since this had been abandoned for several years without claim, it was safe to assume that the person who used to live her had died.

Of course, she is not the type of person to simply intrude just because the area is already empty and definitely decided to not even take this place as a consideration for her base of operations.

Looking around, surveying the living room, she grasps the perfect place to set up the magic circle and the summoning.

Clearing the old and dusty couches, broken television and some other useless and abandoned objects that is clearly decades behind modern era, she tidies the room in order to make it a bit presentable for the grand entrance of her _Servant_  
>to be.<p>

She finishes up drawing the magic circle made of mercury and had already placed the box where the the _relic _she will use to call her Servant is, on a table just above the ellipse.

Taking two step backs, she slowly removes her indigo and then unbuttons her white shirt, removing almost everything on the top of her body excluding her undergarments for her somewhat large chest. Revealing through the action was not only her physique but a crimson tattoo engraved on her belly.

A symbol with four wings that stretches out on different directions and a symbol reminisce of a plate on its center.

This was the _Command Seal_; an absolute obedience spell required to command and direct a Servant.

This, in a sense, is her proof of participation in this tournament: the Holy Grail War.

Her seal, representing the _Fourth Rank: _**Dominions, **shines in the very dim room as she prepares chanting her summoning spell.

_Essence through iron and silver  
>Delivery of the archduke of contracts as the foundation<br>Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.  
>When each side of the pentagram is ignited,<br>Let blood be my color._

Scarlet light filled the entire room as she continued reciting her spell.

Concentrating all her magical energy on her right hand placed on top of her belly and her left hand spread and pointed at the artifact in front of her.

Letting nothing cloud her composure, she presses on as the scarlet light bursts around her.

_Allow my Great Master, Roseblum, be the ancestor.  
>Arise wall of wind,<br>Shut the walls of the cardinal gates.  
>Come forth from the heavens,<br>Rotate the forked path towards the Kingdom.  
><em>

Painful. Irritating. Exhausting.

Those are some words that describes this sensations she is feeling.

As the requirement to call the Servant takes a huge toll in a Magus' body, pain through the circuits is inevitable.

Naturally it was impossible for any magi to summon a familiar that power: possessing strength that surpasses mankind.

But-the system this grail was constructed and its mechanics and specifications allows for the core: the Greater Grail, to take on the burden of the summoning by putting each famed Heroic Spirit of the past into vessels rightful for them.

_Your sword shall be my fate.  
>My will shall be your own.<br>If you abide the Grail's call, and submit to this reason  
>then adhere to my declaration!<br>_

She roars as she clenches her spread left hand and closes her eyes tightly.

It was a common belief, according to history of the War, to desire the rank one servant, _Saber_.

A rumor has it that on both occasion, the Saber class lasted until the end.

However, this woman right here, do not possess such intentions nor desire to summon the greatest card.

Although she desires the Grail not just for the wish but for recognition, she wishes to summon the _perfect card _instead of the strongest.

That is why she thought that it is better for her to summon the person she had admired ever since she was a kid.

According to history, there was once a great war that shook all of Europe. A war that determined the fate of human population; A war that determined the destiny of heroes and warriors a life. It was a war documented by one of the greatest orators in history.

It was a war fought for one man's greed and one man's lust.

But that was another side of the coin.

For in that war, exists heroes who became legends. Immortalized through society's admiration of history.

For this woman, who had admired that person, to meet him in person and fight alongside him would be the greatest push for her battle.

Fighting a battle meant to be lost and battling it out against the mightiest heroes of that time, that man managed to postpone the inevitable for a decade long of bloodshed and hardships.

He was a man who, for her, was the perfect person.

Never harboring dark desires.

Never desiring malice.

For him, bring everything to a peace, without any more conflict was ideal.

But it never came true.

He died never accomplishing his dream.

That is why. . .for this woman. . .aside from accomplishing hers, she'd like to. . .in some way or another, relieve that man of his regrets.

This was the very reason why she personally went out of her way to search for the relic that could call that Heroic Spirit.

A slab from the _Gates of Troy_.

_-I oath that I shall be all of the good in the world._  
><em>-I oath that I shall erase all evil in the world.<em>  
><em>From the Seventh Heaven, attended by the three great powers,<em>  
><em>come forth from the ring of restraint, Guardian of the World!<em>

Finishing up the incantation, she pours all the energy and mana she has on the last line.

She can feel the weight on her arm.

The energy surges on the magic circle.

Crimson light illuminates the entire room.

As if like a balloon popping, the light accumulated on the magic circle exploded, creating a fog of smog covering the entire section of the house.

Coughing from the smell of the smoke and covering her eyes, she takes a step back but eventually stumbles down.

As the fog continues to hinder her vision, she slowly becomes more eager to see the hero she's been calling for.

"Did I succeed? Did I?" She asked herself as her eyes sparkled in curiosity.

* * *

><p>Success.<p>

That is the word running through Jayendra's mind.

As the gleaming light before slowly evaporates, the fog that covers the tower now eradicates.

His whole body is shivering in excitement.

He can feel it. The presence of someone so powerful that it will eat you up.

It is the first time he has this feeling.

As a figure of a shadow is finally visible, Jayendra is at loss of words, too ecstatic to utter a sound. Even his companion behind him, who stands motionless, is also unable to think of anything to say.

Because the figure in front of them is someone that even the mightiest of people will feel inferior to.

Even with just his presence, the atmosphere of something close to a god, is truly terrifying.

Breaking the silence around them, the figure's foot step rings to their ears.

While taking a few steps forward, the figure announced, revealing a stern face with eyes as sharp as a knife, _"Summoned in the class of __**Archer**__, I come forth. Are you thy summoner?"_

Jayendra is being eaten up by the eyes of the man before him. It is like a woman captivated by jewelry or a man allured by a maiden's beauty. Even after hearing the question, Jayendra could not answer. Moreover, aside from being attracted by the man's atmosphere, Jayandra was shocked at least, to know that this man was summoned.

His brother, thinks nervously, that it may lead to something bothersome if Jayendra is unable to give a reply.

_"I repeat. __**Are you thy summoner**__?"_

Thankfully, the summoned Heroic Spirit's nature is almost true to his legend.

Purposely putting an emphasis on the question, the silver haired man with an armor resembling the night shot a terrifying glare at the man in front of him. This flinches Jayendra's captivation and prompts him to finally give an answer.

"Ye-Yes, oh Great One! I am thy caller, Lord Jayendra!" He pompously declares as even he, who is high and mighty, feels the need to give the utmost respect to this person.

_"Named after Indra? Hmp, you were given quite a spectacular title, Jayendra."_

The man reacts as he crosses his metal coated arms to his chest. He then continues after finally hearing the reply he seeks, _"I, as for my answer to your calling, be your blade in this quest for the holy artifact. As you have your desires, I have mine. With this, the contract is complete." _He claims with a half-hearted tone. One may even say that he has no interest at all in this undertaking.

Ignoring the words of the man in front of him, Jayendra's thoughts flew somewhere else. Although happy that he summoned the card he wished for, Jayendra was a bit taken aback when he heard _Archer's _introduction. Summoned in the class of bowman. One might see this as natural as the man he called for was indeed a _spectacular archer_. But-with his prowess, his preparations, and his destiny, he thought, "Why was I unable to summon him in Lancer?!"

As if noticing his Master's occupied mind, Archer snaps him with cold words.

_"Lamenting that you were unable to summon me in my stronger vessel, perhaps? Thinking that by summoning me in the Lancer class would be advantageous for you. Though you are correct in that matter since, after all, I can end this war in just one night in that class. But you should not concern yourself for this fact, I am, in simply put, at my best in this class."_

Jayendra is surprise by Archer's complete mind-reading of him.

However, what Archer did was _reading of the heart _or _discerning of character_. Simply having the ability to read people's attribute is truly an irritation of a skill. Archer who is quite experience dealing with Jayendra's type, has guessed what he was thinking. Also, Archer, in all honesty, shared the same thoughts.

Jayendra smiled at his Archer's convincing words. Overjoyed by this, he announced to the man before him, "I deeply apologize for doubting your skill with the bow. It seems I have forgotten how terrifying you are in marksmanship, _Son of Surya_."

Archer simply gives a forcefulnod_, _from the man's praise while looking away to his right.

"As great as you are, victory is almost ours, _great hero_. I assure you, your Master is the most capable magus in this war."

Jayendra pompously claims. Archer, on the other hand, is quite impress with his Master's pride. It somehow reminds him of a man he fought against numerous times. A pride that is as vast as the night sky; If not back up by a proof of skill and prowess, then the claimer is none other than but a fool of a man.

Archer looks back to his Master, "As you have introduced yourself, I feel proper, even though not needed, to introduce my identity," he says retracting his left arm while spreading his right for a gesture.  
><em><br>"I am __**Karna**__ son of the Sun God, Surya," _he declares with a tone full of pride.

* * *

><p>Because of the outburst earlier, much of the old and dusty ceiling of the building, crumbled and fell to the floor.<p>

As she tries to stand, a large shadow appears from the magical circle, with the fog slowly disappearing.

She hears a clanking sound of steel, like footsteps with metal feet, and a grumbling sound like irritation.

Surprising even her, a large gust of wind blew the room away.

From the cover of smoke, a long _spear _swings apart of what remains of the fog, and it pushes back even the woman.

Stopping her momentum of being pushed back, she stares from the direction of the force, and appears from it, a _giant in steel armor_.

"Wha-"

The woman is lost in words.

She realizes that she failed.

There was no way that that man was this "huge man" in steel armor. In short, she failed to call the person she desires to meet and to fight with.

Angered and disappointed, she slammed her right fist on the floor.

The sound caused by this action, clearly had caught the attention of the giant before her.

Taking out the silver helmet he wears, revealing a mature but somehow mocking face with eyes of that of an ox and hair as brown as the trunk of a tree, he speaks to the woman in front of her,

_"Woman, thou Lancer's Summoner?!"_

It was a loud question with a speech pattern that confused the woman it was addressed to.

Upon hearing this, and accepting the fact that clearly failed, answers the the question,

"Yes, I am the one who called you. I am _Elizabeth Strauss, _an enforcer of the magus association."

She says, trying to cover her discouraged face, with a facade proud of herself.

The giant before her raised his eyebrow and with a loud chuckle, _"A woman called Lancer!? Bwahahaha! Regardless! Lancer is the spear! Contract is complete! Bwahahahaha!"_

The large man appears amuse by it started laughing. Elizabeth, however, takes this as an insult and is somehow irritated by the loud noise being created by the chunk of steel armor before her.

"Don't be so full of yourself, I did not specifically called for you."

Upon hearing this, Lancer put on halt his amused chuckle.

Although not caring what her Servant would feel, she continued, "I originally planned on something the _great hero of the flashing helm_ but I never thought I will summon a beef twitted one like you."

She shrugs and sighs in disappointment.

Lancer, however furious, stomped his right foot on the floor, smashing it.

_"Lancer is not a beef. Lancer is muscle!"  
><em>  
>The servant arrogantly boasted removing the steel armor he wears as he shows off his large muscles to the woman.<p>

This resulted to Elizabeth being flustered, "Don't! You, uhh, stop that!"  
><em><br>"Bwhahaha! Women loves muscles!"  
><em>  
>"I definitely don't and I believe we all wouldn't!"<p>

She roars gritting her teeth after witnessing her Servant's idiotic claim.

Made Furious by the stupid showoff in front of her, she clenched her fist in rage.

Not only she failed to call the Heroic Spirit she desires, but now she summoned a man who "all muscles no brains" type of Servant. She definitely believes this man is not even that famous or strong. After all, war is won with brains not brawns.

"I definitely failed," she sighs and looks back to the Servant with irritated eyes, "So, who in the world are you?"

_"Woman can't even identify!?"  
><em>  
>With a twitching eyebrow, Elizabeth scowled, "I have a name dumbass! And how would I know? I used a slab from the Gate of Troy as a catalyst."<p>

After hearing this, Lancer nodded as if understanding his Master's explanation.  
><em><br>"Woman with a name, you claim to have wished the Great Hero of Troy? Then, worry not! As you have someone greater!"  
><em>  
>"Don't tell me? Achilles was actually a lump of birdbrain."<p>

Elizabeth sarcastically smirked at her Servant's words. After all, the invulnerable hero was the only one in her mind, have surpassed the hero of her childhood in the Trojan War.

Lancer chuckled at this but shook his head, _"No! Lancer is more dependable than him!"_

Elizabeth again with her sarcasm fired at Lancer, "Ooh! Don't tell me-Odysseus is actually an idiot fellow, the opposite of how Homer depicted him."  
><em><br>"NEVER COMPARE LANCER TO THAT BASTARD!"  
><em>  
>Her servant shouted in rage as he stabbed the spear he has to the floor.<p>

The response surprised Elizabeth and at the same time hinted him on his identity.

After all, there are only a handful of people who has rage so great especially to the King of Ithaca.

And with his towering size, and body covered with armor, she can only guess one man who possess such characteristics.

Composing himself from his little outburst, he chuckled and declared, _"Bwahahah! Worry not Master, Lancer ain't furious! Like Lancer claimed, I am far greater than Hector as that fly never laid a scratch on thy body!" _He boasts while strongly pounding his chest with his left knuckle.

Elizabeth confirmed her suspicion of his identity.

This man's claim of being greater than Hector may sound stupid but he was definitely correct.

No one had ever wounded this hero.

In a war full of bloodshed, he was the only man who survived without a scratch.

With this feat, one could say that his body was far greater than Achilles' invulnerability, who had a weakness that caused him death.

This man in front of her was a hero who defended against the Trojans' offensive.

Alone, against an entire army, stood and faced them with a spear towering even his body.

He was a warrior, a hero, a king and a figure who fought on equal grounds with the greatest Trojan that has the affections of the gods.

A man who claims to be second only to Achilles, or on par with the champion of Athena.

He was the man who possess the_ impenetrable_ _shield_ that was akin to Aegis and stopped the unstoppable javelin of the great hero, Hector.

His true identity is. . .

"**Aivas Tlamunus**, _the Great Bulwark of the Achaeans_. . ."

Lancer let out a fierce smile after hearing his Master uttering his name immortalized in history. Laughing proudly at the response, Lancer roared,_"Bwahahah! Yes, Lancer is the Great Ajax of Salamis! The unconquered Hero in the Trojan War!"_

_~Chapter END_


	4. Act 1- Chapter III: Kurayami

**AN: **Third chapter will focus on the main protagonist. Please review and have fun reading : ).

Act 1- "Death Of Beginning"

Chapter III: "Kurayami"

The alarm clock rings to his ears prompting him to slowly open his eyes. Rubbing them with his hands, his eyes swollen red stares at the white ceiling. It has been 3 days since that argument he had with his father. It has also been 3 days staying here in this new apartment he is living in as well as attending university.

After turning off the ringing alarm clock, he slowly gets up from bed and lazily opens the curtains.

"Bright. . ."

He complains with his eyes still red in color.

It was another busy morning for him and Thursdays couldn't any be worse. Slowly going to the sink to wash his face, he reminisce his first day in the university. Although he expected it to be a bit grand, he never thought it would any less normal.

While ashing his hands as the pouring water gushes, he suddenly feels his right hand searing in pain again. "Not again," he says as he bit his lip and clenches his left hand on top of his right. This has been a repetitive occurrence since it first happened 3 days ago. He went out of his way to even go to a doctor and see if there is anything wrong but there wasn't. Yet, until now, he still feels the pain especially when he least expected it.

The only other reason for this is probably magecraft related in which he hopes not. After all, he already promised himself to never be involved with any magi affairs.

"Maybe Kuroha knows what to do with this. . ." he thinks as he wipes his wet hands with a white towel while ignoring the pain he is feeling. He believes that since his little sister knows a lot more than him when it comes to magecraft, she might figure out how to fix this pain he is facing. "She might know some rune to relieve myself from pain," he also thought.

As he prepares to go out for his 4th day in Tokyo University, he stares at himself on the mirror and thinks, "Living a normal life like a normal person," he murmurs as he smiles and walks off.

Leaving his apartment, a young woman in her early 20's greets him while sweeping on the floor, "Good Morning, Shiho-kun."

She said waving at him.

"Good Morning, Suzuki-san! I'm off!" The boy, Shiho, cheerfully waves back at the landlady of his apartment.

Running off while carrying his bag, he sets out on a path without magecraft. A place where there would be no complex problems to worry about.

And so he thought. . .

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shiho shouted in agony as he crumples the piece of paper he is holding.

"You got it tough, eh, Shiho-kun?" The boy with glasses beside him peeks at the crumpled paper.

Shiho scratched his head numerous times.

He said he will never have complex problems again. He just said that to himself a while ago.

But now, everything he said, was overturned by this sheet by paper.

"Better luck next time, Shiho-kun!"

"Shut up, Aho-ryu."

"Cheer up. You can still comeback for the next activity," a sweet voice addresses him from behind.

It came from a girl with pinkish hair and similar in age as Shiho.

"Thanks. . .Sakura-chan."

"No problem!" She smiles as she pats Shiho's shoulder.

It was 3 pm already and all his classes are over.

Since it is still quite early, Shiho decides to make a visit to his _club_that he is in.

Walking behind the school's main building, he stumbles upon a medium-sized Dojo.

Hearing sounds of wooden sticks clashing at each other, he lets out a smile and enters the building.

"Hey, everyone!"

He exclaims as he looks at the people dress in their _kendo_attire sparring at each other.

Noticing Shiho's presence, they all bow down and respectfully replied Shiho's greeting, "Good Afternoon, Vice-Captain Kuroyami!"

"Yosh!"

He says while flustered by his peers' response.

"What brings you here? I thought you were busy with your exams?"

A woman in her late teens, a year older than Shiho, approaches the latter as she removes her _men_ showing her beautiful but enthusiastic face.

"I flunked it, Rina-senpai."

"Heh. So the man who defeated me without a sweat and took the position of Vice-Captain flunked his first written undertaking."

She teases sarcastically while chuckling with her right palm half-covering her lips.

Embarassed by this, Shiho scowled in an annoyed manner and fired back, "I'm not good with words, I'd rather use my _sword_as my answers."

"Yes, yes. Graduate in the University by the sword. It will definitely bring you a decent job, Shiho-_chan_."

"Tch, Don't try to provoke me, Rina-senpai. I might wipe the floor with you again."

"Hohohoho, so the _sword freak_wishes to challenge me? Fine. I'll be taking back my position from you."

Fire lit on both their eyes.

While having pride and determination, the two gazes at each other with intent to attain victory.

Because of this, the atmosphere in the dojo lit up like a scorching fire.

And, all the other members nodded at the thought,_"This outta be good_._"__  
><em>  
>As Shiho changes to the kendo protective gear, Rina-senpai practices her swing on the opposite corner.<p>

"By the way Rina-senpai, where is Sanada-senpai?"

Shiho calls out as he fixes his kendo men on his head.

"He is currently out of town attending a seminar about. . .eh, I think its about global warming."

"Heh, Sanada-senpai truly is an environment-geek."

"Not as bad as you are, sword-freak."

"Shut up."

With both competitors ready, they stand at the center wielding their wooden swords.

The countdown starts for their duel.

There was no more need for honorifics.

The bowing for respect has been done with their own mind and heart.

Now, they aim to defeat the other.

"5. . ."

The first count as they held the handles of their shinai tightly.

"4. . ."

The former, Rina, sweatdrops as she stares at Shiho's composure.

The latter, Shiho, calmly closes his eyes while feeling his surroundings.

"3. . ."

Someone has yet to make a move.

The spectators, the other members of the club, sitting and watching the two, can't help but feel impatient.

"2. . ."

However, unaware to them, the two has already started their duel.

A mental battle that can only be perceive by the combatants.

"1. . ."

And, as it comes to pass, the physical engagement is about to begin.

"SHAAAAAAA!"

Rina shouts as she raises her shinai heading down to Shiho's head.

It was a fight with no holds-bar.

Only the basic rules of kendo will be followed.

However, for these two, rules are only a means to bind their thirst.

Their crave for victory cannot be quenched.

Rina, understanding this, knows that if she doesn't go all out she cannot win.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Shiho roars as he swings his shinai to counter the downward slash of his opponent.

Reflecting Rina's attempt, Shiho connects with his own counterattack.

While thrusting his shinai towards Rina, he unhesitatingly moves closer to his foe.

Rina, knowing Shiho full well who loves frontal assaults, sidesteps to her left to avoid the incoming thrust.

"You are mine!"

Rina swings her shinai towards Shiho's men.

If this move connects successfully, its her win.

However-

Shiho grins as a response to her exclaim.

It was not a smile of acceptance of defeat.

It was the opposite.

As if saying, "All went according to plan," Shiho chuckles inside.

Rina swings her shinai but, shockingly to Rin and even to the spectators, is block by the shinai of her target.

"How did you-"

"You got careless, senpai."

Shiho rotated his right wrist counter-clock wise to move the wooded sword to the direction of his right shoulder.

Yes, that is the direction of his opponent's attack.

Due to the power of Rina's attack, the bouncing effect of it being reflected is great.

Instead of cleanly hitting the head, the shinai simply brushed it.

"No fa-"

Before Rina can react, Shiho rotates his body to face her and begins a fury of strikes aimed at her shoulders and head.

Because of being startled a while ago, Rina has a hard time of trying to fend off the attacks of her opponent.

To Shiho's delight, Rina's posture was disrupted.

"This is my win."

Shiho mumbles as he swings his shinai to repel Rina's, and then quickly doing a side strike to the men.

The connection succeeds.

Silence befalls over the dojo.

But after a few seconds, claps were heard from the audiences.

"It is your win, again."

Rina disappointingly shrugs and sigs while removing her men.

"Thank you very much, Rina-senpai."

Shiho exclaims bowing to her.

"Still, it is odd."

She mutters as she bows back.

"What is it?"

"Your style with the sword. It is too untraditional. And the way you attack, _lacks spirit_."

"What do you mean?"

Shiho tilts his head confuse by his senior's words.

"Forget about it. Maybe its a loser's delusions."

She chuckles leaving Shiho dumbfounded.

It was already 6 pm.

As Shiho walks pass a dark alley on his way to his apartment, he glimpses a group of men encircling someone.

"What is that?"

He asks himself as he stares at the ongoing situation.

"Hey babe, give us that bag of yours!"

One of the men commanded as he pushes the woman to the wall.

"Please let me go."

She requests while trembling in fear.

"No can do, miss little polkadots."

One of the men chuckles as he lecherously stares at the woman's waist.

"Pervert! Maniacs! Go to-"

Before she could continue, someone slapped her face pushing her sidewards to the ground.

"Shut up. If you just do what we want, we might promise not to do anything painful to you."

"Somebody. . .help me. . please. . ."

The woman tearfully pleads as she lay to the ground with a swollen cheek.

"Take her by force."

One of the men orders and as a response, two of the men slowly crawls towards her.

Suddenly-

"May I ask what's going on here?"

Shiho places his hand on top of the man who ordered's shoulders.

"HA? Who the hell-"

A punch interrupted the man from completing his sentence.

"Annoying."

He complains as he fires a sharp glance at the glaring men at him while rubbing his swollen fist with his uniform.

"You are dead meat, boy."

"Yeah, try me."

He taunts as he signals the woman to run away.

Seeing it, the woman nods and does so.

"Oy, Where'dya think you are goi-"

Before the man can chase after the running woman, a trash can's cover hit his face.

"I'm hurt. _Please notice me_, senpai."

Shiho sarcastically scowled at them as he made an insulting grin.

It was already very late when Shiho arrived at his apartmet.

As bruises and scratches covers his body, Shiho takes his keys from his pocket and inserts it to his doorknob.

"Ha. . .wait."

As he twists the knob, it appears as it is open.

"Who could. . ."

Suddenly, someone opens the door from the inside.

A surprised face covered Shiho's as he faces the intruder of his apartment.

"Kuroha?"

"Good Evening older bro-wait what happened to you!?"

And that is how he was scolded by his little sister afterwards.

"Good grief older brother. You really can't control that temper of yours, can you?"

Kuroha complains to him as she places a bandage to his forehead.

"I already told you a countless of times; I wasn't picking a fight with anyone. I tried to defend some girl who was being bullied."

The little sister, having heard of the excuse for like the hundredth time, sighs and traces a rune on his brother's chest.

"Here. It is my _self-modified rune_for light healing. It is not the best but it can manage broken ribs."

"Thank you, my genius little sister."

"Stop that brother. You and I know you have more-"

"Please stop. As much as possible, I'd rather not talk anything related to magecraft. Allowing you to heal me with it is already breaking my oath to myself not to anymore get myself involve with it."

Kuroha, full of sorrow after his brother's claim, looks down.

Noticing this, Shiho changes the topic with a question he was curious to ask since seeing her.

"Why did you come to visit me? I don't think father would have any interest knowing his _failure son's_condition."

"Brother don't talk like that of father."

Kuroha defends their parent but Shiho rolls his eyes at her words.

"And as for my reason, I wanted to give you this!"

Kuroha takes out a rectangular object covered in purple cloth from a small bag behind her.

"What is this?"

"It is your advance birthday present! It is a magic about runes from our motherland."

"I told you already Kuroha, I do not wish myself to get involve-"

Shiho stops midway as he notices his younger sister's puppy eyes begging him to accept the present.

Ever since they were children, Kuroha was spoiled by their parents.

And on top of that, Kuroha would always get what she wants especially from her older brother with those killer eyes.

"What can I do with those eyes of hers?" Shiho asks himself in defeat as he sighs.

While scratching his cheek, Shiho mumbles, "Thanks," which prompts Kuroha to smile cheerfully.

"But I won't use this! I'll only accept this because this is my little sister's gift."

Kuroha nodded to his brother's words.

For her, this was fine.

Although it was sad that brother gave up on their world, as long as he still alive and happy, it also makes her happy.

In her brother's stead, Kuroha swore to carry on the family's will.

While doing this, Kuroha also promised that, she'd like to fulfill brother's wish to have a life full of obligations of a magus.

Because the man before him, her older brother, although big, strong and straightfroward, is actually a delicate person in the inside. And, only Kuroha knows of this fact.

That is why. . .as the little sister that receives the chance to participate in the Holy Grail War, she will protect his brother's future.

Kuroha stood and took the bag behind her.

"Brother, it is time. I need to get back and prepare the ritual for tomorrow."

"Ritual?"

Shiho asks as Kuroha nods as an answer .

"Yes, do you remember the Holy Grail War father talked about? My participation is already assured."

Kuroha mumbles as she turns around and slowly tries to take off her indigo shirt.

"Wait Kuroha what are you doing!"

Blushing at his sister's activity, Shiho tries his best to cover his eyes.

However, a moment later, Shiho notices a tattoo engrave on his sister's back, right on top of the spinal collumn.

"Kuroha, what is that?"

"It is my right of participation. This is a command seal of the **Sixth Rank:**_Powers_."

"Command Seal?"

"Right. This appears to anyone that was chosen by the Grail to be its seeker. Right now, I am placed at _Powers_  
>means I am at the sixth degree, the second to the weakest, in this tournament."<p>

"You mean there are five others better than you?!"

Kuroha nodded as an answer.

Shiho was shocked in disbelief.

The little sister he knows that has surpass even him when they were young practicing magecraft was nothing compared against others.

And then, Shiho remembers something else.

The fact that the Holy Grail War means killing the other participants.

That is when Shiho lashed out.

"Kuroha, the Holy Grail War is a battle royale to the death, am I correct?!"

Shiho recalls getting that information by eavesdropping from the conversation between his father and grandfather.

"I am prepared."

"Shut up. Come with me, I'll talk the sense out of that old man!"

But to his surprise, Kuroha pulled out the hand he grabbed and shook her head.

"Please don't brother. This is my personal decision. I believe this was needed to be done for the sake of our clan."

"Kuroha you might-"

"Don't worry, brother. I know mom will watch over me."

With a smile, she walks out of the room and out of Shiho's apartment leaving the latter unable to respond.

"Ku-damn it!"

He rages as he slams his hand on the wall.

He then notices the book Kuroha gave to him.

"Why. . ."

He mutters.

"Why do the world of magi always interfere with my life. . .with the people precious to me. . ."

He mumbles in silence.

"I hate you. I hate you. This world, I hate it."

And then, the pain in his hand convulses once more.

He then remembers that he wishes to consult this to his sister.

But, as he saw his sister off a while ago he realizes.

The two girls that is precious to him: his mother and sister, seems so close but so far.

The gap which is called the will of being a magus.

The concept of 'magecraft' and the world of magi.

It was the one and only thing he truly despises in this world.

Immature, ridiculous or stupid it might be, he desires in the deepest of his heart,

_"Someday, I'll definitely. . .definitely. . .escape from this world."_

That was the night when his wheel of fate was born.

~Chapter END 


	5. Act 1- Chapter IV: Dance and Rondo

Act 1- "Death Of Beginning"

Chapter IV: "Dance Of Spear; Rondo Of Arrows"

* * *

><p>It had been a night after she had summoned her Servant, Lancer.<p>

Although she is still surprise to have not been able to summon her aim, the prospect of fighting alongside someone with equal prowess is also acceptable. Of course, that should be the case if not for a certain problem.

"Can you stop doing that?"

Elizabeth Strauss, the magus from the Strauss family working for the Magus Association, questions her partner who is very much occupied with playing her telescope.

"Master, Lancer asks the purpose of this weapon?"

"That is not a weapon that is an equipment. It is used for observing things far away from the naked eye."

She decided to bring that equipment of her to view the peak of Mt. Okutama but because of Lancer's curiosity, she was unable to do so with that telescope. Luckily for her, she brought an extra.

"Anyway, can you sit still? Your large size is very conspicuous!"

She complains with an annoyed face. Her Lancer may look strong and bulky but his brain is quite the opposite. His size is also a big problem. She already argued to him to always enter spirit form when not in combat but he's stubborn to his desire to observe the modern world. He was like a little kid with a very big body.

"Whoa!"

Lancer exclaims upon peeking at the telescope's eyepiece. Rotating the objective's point towards Elizabeth with Lancer's large eyes appearing from the lens, he asks, "Why is a magus like yourself using such an equipment?"

"Because its convenient? After all, I'm no ordinary magus. Adhering to traditions and rules is a must but there are things I need to use in order to fulfill my role."

"And what is it, Master with a role to fulfill?"

"Exterminating magi."

Lancer, confused, punches his skull with his knuckle and asks, "Why do you exterminate people of the same kind?"

Elizabeth answered her Servant's question while still observing each corner of the mountain, "Because I am an Enforcer and that is my job. The same as you were as a King and hero."

Lancer nodded to his Master's explanation.

"So, what are we to do here? Lancer is bored! Lancer wants to kick some bastard asses"

History can be both sometimes accurate and not. In her Lancer's case, it is both. Lancer or _Ajax_, is said to possess great strength, high combat ability but often shows little patience especially when fighting. Evident of this is his lack of interest in preparing strategy and observing their enemies.

"Lancer, can you please shut up?! Now I know why Odysseus dislikes you. One can't devise a strategy with you sulking there!"

"Master, Lancer had said before to never mention that name!"

Elizabeth sighs after hearing Lancer's reply. She might be force to cut the prana supply she gives to force his Servant to enter spirit mode. But that is something she does not wish to do. After all, the key to winning this Holy Grail War is cooperation.

"You might get your wish sooner than later, Lancer. After all, we did come here to fight."

Lancer's full attention was caught by those words.

Amuse, Lancer stops his annoying complains and curiously asks his Master after glancing at the mountain, "What are you scheming, Master?"

As she retracts her eyes from the eyepiece, she answers Lancer's inquiry, "This mountain was used by a former Master in the 1st War. It was abandoned but suddenly, presence of _human life form _is seen running around the area. I conclude a magus participating in this war operates somewhere inside or on top of it."

Elizabeth rubs her chin with her fingers while thinking of something. According to the information she received from her spies, only three people were recorded to the Holy Church as participants for this war. Meaning, only four have taken the stage, which included her. "Only three left. . ."

"Master, should Lancer strike now while the enemy is unaware?"

"Ssshhh! Lancer, do you know the saying _look before you leap_" Lancer nods in agreement to his Master's question. Elizabeth sighs to her Servant's rashness and continues, "Listen, right now I'm trying to identify which Master occupies the mountain. Knowing who our enemy is means we know what they can do, right?"

"What of it, Master?"

Upon hearing that response, Elizabeth is speechless. She can't believe her Servant cannot understand simple tactics in combat let alone warfare. History did label him as someone with high combat intelligence but why is he this dumb when not fighting. "Hey Lancer," she addresses him, "Did you knock off your brain or something when you were summoned?"

Lancer shakes his head as a response. "Why do you ask Lancer such a silly question?"

"Because Lancer, you're being way too silly-no, you are being way too stupid right now."

"Master, please be clear as bell for Lancer to understand."

"But what I'm telling you is as blunt as a stop sign!"

"What is a stop sign?"

Elizabeth stops the exchange with a face palm. Exhausted by it, she sighs and shrugs and then turns around facing the mountain. Ignoring her Servant's beef twittedness, she checks up the _wards _she had placed earlier.

The wards, which are fundamentally function as mystic codes, are unique only to her. They are 'heat sensors' made of ice which is quite transparent similar to an actual crystal which can only be sensed by skilled magi through thorough inspection. Due to this very fact, she is confident that it will come undetected.

She placed them earlier around the mountain with an approximate distance of 200 meters. As each crystal melts away, it tells her the number of 'individual with prana' inside.

As if preparing something, she closes her eyes while taking out a _diamond ice _from her pocket.

"Eis Sagen"

She clutches her hand to the _diamond ice _and continues,

"Was Sie Sehen"

Applying prana on the object, she releases it with a final line, "Liefern Sie Mir!"

The diamond ice explodes into tiny particles that flies straight to Elizabeth's face. After touching her skin, the crystals mysteriously disappears. It seems they were absorbed by her body.

Lancer, who is watching the scene, raises his eyebrow. Amaze by his Master's magecraft, he curls his lips to a smile.

"Around 327 homunculi and a magus. . ."

"Is that the number of Lancer's opponent?"

"Yes. Although my sensors could not determine their exact locations, it seems the readings focused mostly at the base of the mountain."

A bright silver light forms on Lancer's right hand forming into a large and long spear. As he gives out a powerful hum after knowing the location of his target, he taps Elizabeth's back.

"Master, sit tight here while Lancer takes out the trash."

"Don't misunderstood. Although I am your Master, I am also a fighter. I'll wait for you to garner their attention and strike the enemy magus in his workshop."

"Hearing that from you, have you discerned the enemy?"

Elizabeth nods and brings out a sheet of paper folded from her pocket.

"One of the master in this war that specializes in Alchemy. A first class instructor in Atlas and the heir to the illustrious Indian Magi Clan,_ Jayendra_."

Elizabeth Straus, an Enforcer of the Magus Association, now awaits outside to strike her foe. However, as the hunter prepares, will the prey enter the hunt unprepared? Or are they the ones being hunted?

* * *

><p>"Lord Jayendra," a man dressed in crimson robe and dark leggings bows before a pompous fat man sitting on a throne elevated from the ground.<p>

"What is it, Devadas?"

"I have detected a rat snooping around our domain."

"Who might that be?" The proud man asks curiously.

"We have no information but-"

"Is it an enemy Master?" He cuts it off with a short chuckle in the end, "Fofofo~"

The man in red nodded in agreement. As he unsheathes a sword from the scabbard on his waist and stabs it on the floor, he kneels down to the man before him.

"Let us see what our opponents are capable of, Fofofo!~ Archer~"

He affectionately calls the class of the sword he had summoned to fight for him in this battle royale.

Appearing from dusts of scarlet light, he materializes leaning on the glass window of the room they were in while being illuminated by the moonlight.

"I want you to show me what you are capable of. However, refrain from using your _Noble Phantasms_."

Devadas, who is kneeling on the ground, glances at Archer who receives the command with no reaction or emotion. With a slow nod, he has accepted the command given to him.

"I shall intercept the enemy Master if ever the soldiers are unable to restrain him."

"I trust the battle to you, my _right-hand_."

After that gesture from his _lord_, Devadas stands giving a glance to Archer. The latter, who reverts a glance as well, smiles at the former. Devadas, after smiling back, immediately leaves the room giving the area only to his _lord _and ally.

"He is quite a loyal servant you have," Archer emotionlessly says so as he describes Devadas who just left the room.

"I advise you to work well with him, Archer. Even if you are a great person, you are still my Servant and I hope you will get along with my _brother_."

Archer nods with a surprise expression. The response, the interaction and the relationship is so familiar to him. It is too familiar that it makes him nostalgic of his past.

"You. . .even if you are unfathomably proud, remind me of someone in the past."

Lord Jayendra lets out a chuckle as if amuse by his Servant's words.

"Is that a compliment, Archer? Fofofo~"

"Depends on how you see that _man_ I am referring t_o. _To many he was a fool of a tyrant, a personification of greed and wrath. However, for us, he was a righteous king. To me, he was like the _Sun_."

After stating those words, Archer returns to his spirit form and leaves the room quietly.

"Fofofo~," Jayendra laughs joyfully from his Servant's statement, "Indeed, I too, wish to be like him."

* * *

><p>After a near hopeless discussion, Elizabeth and Lancer finally come to an understanding.<p>

"Okay Lancer, just like what we had discussed. You will go in up front, divert all the enemies, and I will head straight inside."

Lancer nods as her Master glares at him with eyes full of doubt.

"Don't worry Master! When it comes to holding the fort, or being a diversion, Lancer is one of the best in the world! I do have **A Rank** in _Battle Continuation_ to back that up."

Elizabeth agrees to her Servant's boastful reply. He may look hopeless in terms of common sense but he does have the strength to overcome brains with brawn. After all, he was the Servant who held the Trojan army's advance numerous times in spite of being outnumbered. On top of that, he fended them off with no support!

"I will trust you strength not your words, Lancer."

"Attacking an enemy even though the war has yet to start, Master, you have guts!"

"I'd rather take out my enemies one-by-one than milk the game, Lancer."

Elizabeth fixes her clothing and stretches her body. This will be her first fight that does not involve taking out magi with sealing designations or dead apostles hunted by the association.

"Anyway, time is gold. Let us begin!"

"Lancer agrees!"

And with a fierce war cry, Lancer charges towards the base of the mountain while his Master runs swiftly to the side while trying to keep out of sight.

Trees block his way to the base but Lancer, gifted with an unparalleled body unrivaled in his generation, ignores them like how a bulldozer would when it runs into concrete walls. He swings his forehands from left to right occasionally but often he just meets them with his body. Smiling as the sound of wood breaking, the thought of objects being destroyed before him has always been music to his ears. With his entire body covered with armor, one who sees him running will think that it is a mass of steel given feet.

Although his _Agility _is a disappointment to the class of Lancer who is thought to boast incredible swiftness, his large feet that covers large distances when dashing makes up for his lack of mobility. Add that to his unfathomable strength and body covered with incredible protection, what on Earth can bring this live monster down?

A group of homunculus appears before his path. Armed with spears, halberds and axes made of metal considered to be one of the strongest in existence, believes to themselves they can slow this running bulldozer down.

Lancer objects to their beliefs with a smile mocking their attempt.

"So you dare hinder Lancer's path, lowly _Pezoi_?"

He raises his long and large spear, which is probably a 100 centimeters greater than his height with a blade as thick as an ax's, towards the homunculi in front of him without bothering to slow down his advance.

The emotionless beings tries to receive the weapon of the proud Servant with their own sturdy weapons. Unfortunately, a Servant's strength truly seats a top above other familiars. Their very existence is even considered a miracle. So how can this creations made of ether, despite being made with bodies greater than a human, surpass beings set aside from the world of logic?

Impossible.

The group of homunculus is cut apart in just a single cleave. With a short laughter of ecstasy, he twirls his large spear and increases the speed of his advance.

As if trying to build a continuous wall of barricades, another group of homunculus stands before him. This time they increase their numbers to 20. With the thought of fighting more, Lancer's blood boils hotter.

"Come and prove your worthlessness a lie!"

He roars as he jumps in the air. With that velocity and add that to his already humongous size, what can possibly happen if he descends to the ground?

A large magnitude shocks the ground near the base of the mountain. Blowing away trees and scattering chunks of land creating a cloud of dust.

It is a shockwave which he created through force alone.

The power is able to push the homunculi away with some receiving bruises from it.

"Not yet done!"

He roars as if his speech pattern slowly changing. Lancer, who believes that speaking in combat is necessary, converses through the blade. And thus, his speech habits appear when he sets himself in a position to fight with swords and spears.

"RAAAAA!"

Growling fiercely, Lancer launches an array of spear strikes and swings.

The force of the weapon blows away the dust cloud while dismembering all homunculi that dare approach him.

As some tries to flee away, he leaps once again, recreating a similar shockwave as it blows the retreating enemies.

Content to the damage he has done, he lets out a proud smile and proceeds with his march.

As he charges, he roars towards the mountain top as if addressing the enemies he has, "COME OUT AND FACE LANCER, SERVANT!"

It is a roar of challenge. An invitation to the enemy Servant his Master's foe has.

Although he has no idea that the opposing Master has already summoned his Servant, his instinct tells him that something powerful has been observing him for quite some time now.

His _Instinct_, in which he boasts to be able to predict events close to precognition, cease to amaze him in its accuracy.

Just after declaring his invitation for combat, an arrow pierces the air as it travels towards him.

He did not sensed the arrow. He did not heard it. But, his incredible instinct told him.

Smirking from the incoming weapon, he ignores it like how one turns their head away from a harmless fly.

The arrow hits his shoulder. However, his body which is protected by a mass of steel, rejects the arrow.

Lancer breaks his course and halts his charge. Smiling with a heart full of joy, he shifts his head and eyes from left to right looking for the opponent that shot the arrow.

The arrow the was fired was indeed powerful. It was, after all, not released by an ordinary opponent. Lancer knows this as he felt the power within the weapon. Unfortunately, it was his _body_ which was superior.

"Incredible."

That was all what Archer was able to utter when he witnessed his lone projectile blocked by the steel armor of his opponent.

"It may be the armor but it can also be the body. Regardless, there is bound to be a point of weakness."

He calmly whispers this to himself as he loads and nocks another arrow to his dark bow.

Pulling the string of his bow with more force added to it, he releases it while aiming to his enemy's chest.

The arrows flies with extreme speed. As it pierces through the air, the power behind it is far from that of a bullet fired by a very high caliber sniper rifle. It can be said that the arrow possess the destructive power of a missile in a smaller vessel.

But-

"HAHAHA!"

Lancer's armor. . .or body ignores the attack of his opponent.

"Those feeble attacks useless!"

Shifting his gaze towards the direction of the arrow, he charges towards the direction.

"You gave position, ARCHER!"

The servant of the bow accepts the situation that he cannot pierce the body of his opponent. No, it is more proper that he can't pierce it yet.

As he notices Lancer's charge towards his direction, he leaps from branches to branches while still facing his dashing opponent. Regardless if Lancer had finally discerned his location, if Archer could change it with his superior agility, he could avoid a close confrontation.

"A giant body with a large voice. Why does he seem so familiar to someone?"

He asks himself while he nocks three arrows from his pitch-black bow.

Lancer, like the previous attacks, receive the arrows aimed at his chest like nothing.

Realizing his opponent had changed his camp, he shifts towards the arrows origin, rotating his body and charging forth with his brute muscles.

"Although powerful, you seem to lack strategic abilities."

He mumbles as he nocks another arrow to his bow. This time, he pulls the string even farther from usual. While doing so, the power and speed of the arrow increases. But-

Lancer's armor. . .or body clearly ignores these kinds of attacks.

What can another _simple _arrow do to such nearly invincible defense?

He releases the arrow aiming at Lancer's chest. After a second, he nocks another one aiming at the same location which he repeats multiple times.

"Useless attempt bowman!"

Lancer roars which echoes across the forest beside the base of the mountain. All the arrows that struck his armored chest were all negated by its powerful defense.

"How about this one. . ."

Archer, while continuously moving, nocks an arrow pulled farthest compared to the previous projectiles.

As it flies towards Lancer in godspeed, the latter ignores the projectile still having the belief that his mighty armor is impenetrable.

"...Foolish thought."

Archer whispers as he hears steel cracking from his opponent's location.

"BASTARD!"

Lancer roars angrily as the latest arrow that struck him created a large crack on his armor after it broke to pieces. To him it was a shocking surprise. Never in his life but one encounter his armor had been "shattered". This armor is one of his greatest achievement in his life as a Heroic Spirit. No, to be more exact, it is the "result" that made it a **Noble Phantasm**.

A Noble Phantasm is a weapon which embodies a Heroic Spirit's identity. A crystallization of a miracle which can appear as a sword, spear or any weapon told in the countless of myths in history. Lancer's armor, however, differs in a sense. Although most Noble Phantasmz became such because they are miracles told in legends like the holy sword of the king of knights, or the invulnerable body of the dragon-slayer or the unrivaled speed of one of the world's greatest heroes, this protection do not possess such fame or name. The original incarnation of the 'miracle' had no special traits that echoed across the globe, but it became legendary after the 'achievement' it attained.

So if Noble Phantasms are miracles that made results, this is something results had made.

This was one of his pride. The miracle that made him impervious to wounds-to be exact, "did not receive any wounds" even a scratch during the entire Trojan War. He was the only hero, who was always at the front fighting against the mighty nation's greatest hero that rivals theirs, that always at the end of the day retreats unscathed.

His armor was already a 'powerful entity' but then add a Noble Phantasms that rejects attacks inferior to it, he would be near invincible.

And that one situation that his powerful armor was defeated was when he was fighting against the greatest of the centaurs, the world's most famous archer, Chiron. At that time, his body may not have yet reached his peak but his armor had always been. Judging by his movements a while ago, he was foolish to forget how similar his tactic was with his mentor's when he was fighting against him when he was young.

"IMPRESSIVE!"

He declares to Archer as he composes himself as he pauses.

"UNFORTUNATELY, LANCER UNWOUND!"

Lancer bumps his chest with his free hand proudly. Afterwards, the cracked part of his armor fixes itself back to normal.

His arrow may have pierced a dent to his armor, but if it can't wound him, it is still useless.

Archer who is standing on top of a branch assesses the situation while ignoring Lancer's taunts.

"I calculated my arrows power to D, C and B . .and it was an A rank worth of attack that dealt that crack. What a thick armor and body. It may probably be similar to **me**."

He closes his eyes for a second and slowly raises his right hand.

Bright scarlet light forms from his hand that materializes into a shining blazing arrow.

The light that radiates is clearly 'prana' and the arrow, which is a creation of the light, is nothing less than a 'projectile of prana'. It is an innate skill that is rare for a Servant to possess. An ability to coat you body or weapon with _Prana Burst _is a a fearsome personal skill only available to few. However, in Archer's case, it is Prana endowed with the sweltering heat of the Sun, _Flames_.

He releases the prana of flame made arrow towards Lancer.

The latter, at the same time, feels a shiver through his spine.

His instincts tell him to dodge.

His instincts tell him to destroy that thing.

He cannot receive something like that.

Should he it would definitely be dangerous.

The flying arrow is coursing towards him at incredible speed. The prana that coats it not only serves as a boost in firepower but also a propeller. It is literally a missile of prana.

Lancer understands his speed is not sufficient to evade that thing.

Therefore, the only option is to destroy it.

He swings his mighty spear towards the projectile. As the two weapons collide, a large explosion blooms in the battlefield. The echoing roar spreads throughout the mountain.

"AAAH!"

Lancer exclaims as the explosion envelops him.

Although unscathed, his armor shows to have been damage quite a bit.

He can fairly deduce that that attack surpasses an A attack.

_"What a terrifying opponent," _is what Lancer is thinking.

This is the first time since his last engagement against Achilles, the invulnerable hero of the Trojan War, when they were young, that made him believe the prospect of _dying._

However, Lancer is not afraid. As a matter of fact, he is now thrilling in greater excitement.

_"If armor is useless against him, there is no need to wear it!"  
><em>  
>That is what his instincts tells him and he agrees.<p>

He already understands that his armor is useless against his opponent and it will only be a hindrance to his already slow mobility.

To be able to keep up or even face Archer in close combat, he must increase his speed or mobility artificially. If he can't do so, he knows that he will _die _in this battle.

"He removed his armor?"

Archer asks himself after noticing Lancer's activity a kilometer away from him.

"I thought he was foolish and stupid but it does seem he possess combat intelligence. This will be interesting."

Archer amusingly mumbles as he nocks another prana made arrow.

" COME ARCHER!"

Lancer with his eyes igniting in fire, charges onwards.

"Come. . ."

Archer whispers as he releases another missile of destruction from _the bow of Indra_.

_~Chapter End_


	6. Act 1- Chapter V: The Invincibility I

Act 1- "Death Of Beginning"

Chapter V: "Invincibility Part 1; The Armor"

"Time to end this, Jayendra," Elizabeth whispered as she dashed towards the mountain's base. As her Servant took most of the guards, she was able to worm her way into the mountain without much resistance. She entered a small cave which was lit up by an array of torches on both sides of the tunnel pathway.

"They really made use of this mountain as a base. Very resourceful of them. As expected of one of the prestigious magi families in the world."

As she ran through the tunnel, she swiftly threw small droplets of "crystals" on the floor for every turn she makes.

"This will come in handy later," she mumbled as she drew out another set of crystals from her pocket. As she continued moving forward, she sense a high-amount of prana approaching her.

She made an excited grin on her face. She expected that she wouldn't just be able to barge in without much resistance even with her Servant taking all the attention. Although she would have preferred ending this quickly, she wouldn't mind taking out a trash or two along the way.

"Let us see what these homunculi can do," she said to herself as she saw a group of homunculi wielding halberds and swords made of Rhenium.

Those weapons, made of metal rarer than tungsten steel, are too heavy for a normal human being too wield. However, these homunuculi are not normal human beings. They are magic circuits that are human beings in form. Instead of human beings that possess magic circuits, they are the opposite. Because of this, they possess superhuman capabilities at the cost of brief lifespan. They are truly terrifying weapons. Aside from this Indian Magi Clan, only a certain magi family from the North had succeeded in creating homunculus fit for combat.

"Eis Krummshschwert," Elizabeth exclaimed as she leaped towards the group of homunculi marching towards her. At that moment, a crystal clear blade formed on both her forearms. As she landed at the center of her enemies, the blades materialized completely and at that instant, she swung her entire body like a twister.

Those who were unprepared for that moment were cut apart by the blade made of ice. On the other hand, those who tried to counter with their weapons failed with their arms sliced apart.

It was natural to have guessed that this girl, who was merely a magus, could not match these homunculi specialized in close combat.

But, that was the flaw of the idea. She was not "merely" a magus but something akin more to a warrior instead.

She was similar to the Executors of the Church.

She was one of the handful Enforcers of the Mage's Association.

Skilled with exterminating magi, she had perfected the art of fighting enemies in close combat through the use of her magecraft: _Ice Requiem_.

It was a magecraft ability of the Straus family that centered around the usage of "ice element" as a form of magecraft. Because "ice" was not classified as a basic element of magecraft, there were only a handful of people who have it.

As more homunculi approached her with their weapons swinging for her head, she thrust her blade of ice and from it, fired a bullet of crystals.

Like a machine gun, a rain of bullet crystals fired from the blade while at the same time the length of the blade lessened as it happened.

Piercing the head, chests and legs of her enemies, the "ice" she possessed was as sharp as a real sword and as deadly as a modern day rifle.

Because of these aspects and her experience with her own talent, she was widely known as the "Ice Reaper" of the Mage's Association.

Feared by criminals of the magi world and marked by the Church as "terribly dangerous", she had gained an infamous reputation under such youthful and beautiful appearance.

As she finished off the last homunculus with a stab to the chest, she resumed to her original plan and ran onward.

Arriving on a staircase made of rocks, she tried to look around for signs of traps or enemies.

After observing, she described the staircase, "So they even made this? Or was it made by its previous owner. .? Either way, this is quite nice."

As she complimented it, she noticed a man in red walking down from the stairs.

She noticed the man has a stoic expression while wielding two blades, probably made of Rhenium like the previous homunculi, on both hands.

"You don't seem to be a magus, are you a homunculus?"

The man did not respond to the answer but merely stared at the lady who was glaring at him.

"You don't want to talk, huh? Very well then!"

Elizabeth angrily raised her hand and pointed a finger at the man. In an instant, a black bullet was shot from the finger.

It was Gandr. A curse deployed through pointing a finger.

As three Gandr bullets were fired heading straight at him, the man raised his right hand sword, and swung it in a speed equal to the speed of sound.

The sword deflected all the Gandr bullets that were fired at its wielder.

"Hmp," the man let out that word as a response to Elizabeth's greeting.

"You. . ."

She glared angrily as she raised her right hand to the man who was still moving down on the stairs.

"Eis Pfeilen. Dauerfeuer!" She exclaimed as arrows made of ice were fired from the hand she had raised.

However, unlike the bullets of ice made before, these arrows had no origin to act as an ammo. Thus, it was being done in a "continuous fire" with each arrow being automatically made through prana.

In spite of this terrifying weapon, the man did not falter nor showed any signs of fear. He merely raised both his swords and swung them at the arrows at incredible speed, matching the projectiles.

Each arrows that approached him were smashed to pieces in less than a second time.

It was a monstrous display of swordsmanship of someone who not a human nor a Servant.

"Impossible!"

Elizabeth gasped as she was shocked on what the man before her was doing.

Even for a homunculus, that was just too unreal.

As she had already concluded that this "weapon" wouldn't work, she stopped the spell and took three steps back.

"Are you done playing?"

The man finally spoke. To Elizabeth, it was a sarcastic question of her being mocked by the opponent. But for that man, it was simply an honest question. For him, he never once thought he was being attacked.

"Damn you!"

The Enforcer roared as she clenched her fist and shouted, "Turm von Glacia. Eis Saule!"

"Hmm?"

The man moved his body to the right before a pillar of ice pierced from the ground.

A second after that, the man leaped backwards as a pillar of ice pierced from the wall he was aligned with.

"So you used the crystals as catalyst for this?"

Elizabeth nodded and smirked at her opponent.

"That is why you are dead."

The man looked at where he was standing. Numerous shattered crystals appeared on the floor that he smashed a while ago.

"I see."

He whispered without an emotion before a barrage of ice spikes impaled him from the side and below.

However-

"Preposterous!"

He jumped to his left, which no wall was present, high enough to evade the spikes, and then flipped his body to land straight to the ground. The second he laid his right foot on the floor, he dashed straight to Elizabeth without an inch of hesitation.

That evasion the man made was almost impossible to fathom even for a homunculus.

Normally, homunculus are similar to robots.

They have inhumane specifications, transcending mankind in any way possible.

On the downside, they lack human emotion and sometimes the ability to think during critical situations.

But-

This homunculus clearly possess outstanding intelligence and that surprised Elizabeth.

She had seen homunculi in her life.

She also had experienced watching first hand the homunculus of the North that possess a halberd fight and it wasn't as great as this.

At this moment, Elizabeth realized, _she was not fighting a mere homunculus._

"You!"

Elizabeth roared as she materialized the set of ice blades she used earlier on both her arms before charging towards the approaching foe.

The two's metallic sword and ice blades collided.

Each swung and brandished their weapons to their finest.

However, the one who was clearly losing was the Ice Reaper.

Her ice blades were being cut apart by the Rhenium made swords of her foe which made her shocked. The ice blades she always materialized were as hard as steel. Even if the material made for her enemy's weapon was greater than steel, it was still impossible to cleave her blades apart like cutting paper.

"So this is only where the Enforcer of the Association can go?"

As if mocking his opponent, the homunculus emotionlessly whispered to her the former while exchanging blows.

Elizabeth, while gritting her teeth, ignored her foe's taunt.

She was not paying attention at the latter's words but rather, had been trying to figure a way out of this nearly hopeless situation. If she doesn't think fast, she's done for.

Eventually, the ice blade on her right arm finally gave up, shattering into several pieces of ice crystals.

"Damn it."

"Elegant but fragile."

The red-dressed homunculus took a step forward and raised his left blade, swinging on the weaponless right side of Elizabeth.

"Eis!"

Before it was able to connect, the Enforcer turned the part of the floor where the homunculus landed his foot and purposely altered his balance.

Fortunately for him, he possessed outstanding reaction time, and was able to correct his form before completely falling part.

The time that was lost due to this gave the Enforcer the chance to break away from combat taking several steps away from him while manifesting a new pair of ice blades.

"Clever."

"You are not bad yourself, homunculus."

Elizabeth sweatdropped as she grinned at her emotionless opponent.

He was extremely good.

If comparing his level of expertise with the swords, he would be beyond doubt on par with those in the Holy Church's Burial Agency.

But Elizabeth, in spite of facing such a monstrous opponent, would never surrender. Especially, if she has an _ace_ that can definitely turn the tides of this duel over to her favor.

"If I can pull that out completely, I _will win_."

She told to herself with utmost optimism.

"State your name."

The girl was surprised by this statement and let out a loud "huh" after hearing this.

"Is it against an Enforcer's code to hide their identities to their opponent?"

"No, but I was just surprised that a homunculus was interested in knowing my name."

Deep inside, Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. Thank god this person has no idea how "infamous" she is as the Ice Reaper. Else, her reputation and pride would have been tarnished.

"Elizabeth Straus."

The homunculus nodded to the girl as she had gave her name.

"Fine name, dazzling warrior of the ice. I am Devadas, the _right-hand_ of Lord Jayendra."

"Devadas?"

Elizabeth murmured as she had heard the homunculus name.

"Have I heard that name somewhere before?"

She was lost in deep thought after hearing the name.

"Now that we know each other, it will be easier to converse with you."

"Huh?"

The girl was shocked with Devadas' words.

Is he trying to negotiate?

He was the one who was winning the engagement.

So why?

"What are you scheming?"

Devadas shook his head as an answer.

"Don't think of me as a foul person, Mrs. Straus."

As if annoyed by hearing her name from Devadas' mouth, she showed an irritated face and interrupted the homunculus.

"Its M-I-S-S."

"I see."

There was a brief and awkward pause between the two before Devadas broke it off with a cough.

"Going back, as you can see we are lock horns and I might very well slaughter you once my reinforcement homunculi brothers and sisters arrive. However, I do not wish to let my siblings perish in this meaningless engagement when the War has yet to truly bloom. My Master share the same belief."

In short, the team of Lord Jayendra wishes to end the fight against Elizabeth and Lance before anyone of the key pieces for this Holy Grail War perishes.

"How cunning."

Elizabeth replied with sarcasm.

She has a bad feeling about this.

But she knows that if she refuses then it will mean _death_. There is still the use of a command spell to call Lancer and help her out but it can mean the other Master can call his Servant as well.

It is either take the gamble of _retreating with their backs against them_ or try fighting to survive.

"What is your decision, magus?"

* * *

><p>Brilliant crimson lights flashed to the cloudless night sky like fireworks. But, it was not the sky that was being lit upon, it was only where it was reflected. The source of the lights came from the ground.<p>

Sounds of blazing flames, burning trees and grumbling earth shook the forest in this starry evening.

Fire scorched the dark forest, coloring it to its now burning form.

How come such a forest fire appears in the middle of the night where the Sun is not present to ignite the trees to flames?

Or, how come "fire" exists in a place where there could be no source for it?

Both questions were quickly given an answer.

There is a Sun.

There is a source of flames.

That "origin" was none other than the man in black and golden armor while covered with a scarlet cloak.

The night breeze brushed his white hair as the flickers of the fiery flames flew alongside it.

Holding a pitch black bow that appeared to be rather "old" in its appearance, stood on top of a tree not covered with flames.

These flames are not mere flames. They are his will; They are his identity.

Like the Sun, his flames ignite everything.

Yes, he was truly like it. As he was the son of the **Sun**, he too appeared like the Sun.

Whenever he nocked an arrow from his bow, it was as if the Sun's rays fired.

Flying arrows of the flames of the Sun, not even a forest under the lunar light could escape its fiery wrath.

But someone unaffected and undaunted by these godly flares was standing at the middle of a hellish inferno.

How come he was still able to stand?

How come he was not burned by the Sun's fire?

How come he was able to stay alive inside hell's earth?

Is his body resilient? Or is his spirit is simply in the possession of an unshakable fortitude?

The answer is _both_.

Aside from possessing Bravery that surpasses an **A **rank, which gives him absolute immunity to mental hindrances such as fear and fascination,

that man's body is a miracle of an achievement itself.

His Noble Phantasm: **Epalxi Anthektiki**: _"Bulwark Of The Achaeans"_, was the crystallization of that achievement.

He was left unscathed throughout a ten year war that took hundreds and thousands of lives.

Even in the face of many heroes and warriors, his body stood superior over any of them.

This was a body blessed not by the gods but simply through his own "will".

It was a body he was born into and eventually nurtured it to what it was in the greatest war of wars.

Because he "did not receive any wounds" which was one of his greatest achievements as a Heroic Spirit, the Noble Phantasm was portrayed as "attacks that would inflict wounds" would be negated. Basing from his powerful endurance, the attacks/Noble Phantasm's ranks would not be used to "check" for this protection's verdict but rather, the rank of the "wound" they would cause. It could be said that an A rank attack may cause an A rank wound but that is not always the case. As Lancer's body is A rank in Endurance, plus include his powerful armor, an A rank attack may not even cause an A rank wound in the first place. Thus, what is needed is not an attack/Noble Phantasm equal or superior to penetrate the protection but a "wound" that is superior to it.

The protection is conceptual rather than an actual armor in manifestation.

That is his body; His noble phantasm that he gained through effort.

Is it truly a miracle of an achievement? Or is it actually an achievement of a miracle?

"LANCER ADMITS IT. ARCHER IS WORTHY OF A HERO!"

The man known as Lancer, who is muscular and broad, while wielding a gigantic spear, roared at his opponent.

Archer nodded and accepted the words of praise by the giant.

"You, too, are indeed a hero, Lancer. Although you possess vanity in your heart, I cannot help but admire your soul that lacks a thread of intentions that are filthy. . on the meantime."

Yes, Archer had seen through this man. He may be prideful, merciless or loud but those are normal traits of hero raised in a war.

This man's heart is as big as his heart. Or so it was in his legend-

The battle had already lasted for 15 minutes.

Since the first arrow was fired, Lancer had already destroyed 82 of them and received 36 and was still unscathed, but had yet to face Archer up close.

Archer, on the other hand, had been in the safe zone the entire duel as he sniped his opponent.

However, this condition and situation may change at this moment.

Lancer, in spite of his slow mobility, had almost closed in at Archer's locations on several occasions.

He forced Archer to resort through the use of his flames to constrict Lancer of some of his movements.

The flames caused Lancer to be more cautious of his movements. Even though his protection negates wound inflicting attacks, it does not complete apply against indirect infliction of wounds. No matter how weak the wound will be, if it is continuous, it will end up straining the Noble Phantasm until it reaches or surpasses an A rank. This is a digression to his Noble Phantasm and Lancer personally knows this. Which is why. . .

In an instant, Lancer dashed forth through the burning forest. He had removed his armor earlier but manifested the leggings, gauntlets and vambraces as he ran. He curled his body, dematerialized his spear, and then leaped into a jump that surpassed the height of the trees. Applying his high strength to his large legs, he used them as a propeller to increase his height and travel distance and covered a path that would normally be taken by a high ranking agile Heroic Spirit through 5 seconds of movement.

Archer spotted Lancer's leap and used the opportunity to aim and shoot him as he carelessly jumped without cover.

The blazing arrow surged onwards straight at the giant but as soon as it reached arms length, Lancer shielded himself with his armored forearm.

He continued to try to block the several arrows that approached him. Although he blocked a few, he was still left almost unscathed by the attacks. . .except for a few burns.

Lancer gritted his teeth. The flames are truly terrifying. He believes that it is almost on the same level as the _Sun Chariot _used by the _Trojan Hero _when they had fought. In other words, this "archer" he was fighting against had some sort of connection with a Sun god. He recalled that that _Trojan Hero_ was never seen using a bow and he would never think of that _coward_ to be this good in Archery to corner him like this.

"RAAAAAA!"

Lancer growled as he dashed forth once again which surprised Archer as he had heard it from afar.

The former was frustrated. So frustrated that he had to think so hard about his opponent. He was truly a person of muscle that despises using the mind.

He repeated the same movement and suffered the same array of attacks.

Archer caught glimpse of his intention and decided to change his location once again but Lancer did not allow it.

He readied his body once more, dashed to his most powerful sprint, and leaped to his highest height, which caused the earth to truly shake like an earthquake upon landfall.

The trees were shaken and dusts flew around.

And, Archer, who was trying to move away, failed to do so and was 12 meters from his opponent.

"LANCER SEES YOU!"

The giant eyes the golden armored bowman wit his wild eyes.

The calm and composed Archer accepted his glare and grinned.

Since long range tactics is now not an option, this situation is the most disadvantageous for Archer. . .is what Lancer is thinking.

He charged towards the bowman and materialized his spear along the way, aiming to cleave his enemy's neck into half.

Lancer calmly waited for his opponent.

He aimed at him but did not fire his bow; He merely loaded it with an arrow.

As Lancer was now at arms length, Archer curled his body as the weapon was swung, and fired the arrow on close range.

Like the several engagements so far, the arrow did not dealt any wound but Archer pressed on and fired three more arrows, this time enhanced by his flames, aimed at the head, torso and left leg.

Lancer ignored the arrows and continued to swing his spear. The arrows, however, did not deal a wound but the flames did but the former pressed on and ignored the searing pain.

Due to the momentum that Archer had when he evaded the first swing, it was natural for him to have trouble adjusting his body to evade the second.

This was the window of opportunity for Lancer.

He focused the entire force on this one swing that targets Archer's chest and roared on the process.

"THIS IS THE END, ARCHER!"

The attack connected and Lancer believed that Archer's body had been cut into two.

Only if that was real.

Archer was blown away but was able to adjust himself in mid air.

Unfortunately for Lancer, only a small cut appeared on the chest of the bowman and was later healed by the magus that operates with him.

This result was unprecedented.

This was not what Lancer expected.

That blow was a slash that obtained Lancer's full force.

It was an A+ rank worth of attack.

But how come a mere cut was the result of that attack caused by his spear: **Metaiodoxia Dory**: _"Magnanimous Lance Of The Rampart"_, which is vanity itself.

He was not invulnerable like his cousin Achilles. He was different.

"Are you surprise, Lancer?"

Archer asked with a slight smirk on his face. He definitely caught Lancer's dumbfounded reaction.

"Bastard. . ."

Lancer glared as he tightened the grip on his spear.

"You are not the only one that possess such **invincibility**_."_

Archer smiled and nocked an arrow on his bow.

Lancer charged with an angered expression while the bowman continued the fight up close.

Archer resorted on _close-range archery_ that only few archers could excel into while Lancer showed his polished skill with his large spear.

But, even though this is an up close battle with the advantage over the bigger, longer and better suited weapon for close range combat, the Spear, Lancer

was clearly at the disadvantage.

It was all because of that _invincibility _that Archer possess.

Even though Lancer has one, his is nearly crumbling in the face of Archer's flames.

While his opponent, no matter how powerful his spear strikes and slashes are, will take them like it is nothing.

That **armor** is so sturdy that it can receive a bulldozer without flinching.

However, this situation, may appear hopeless for Lancer but he can't help but smile at it.

It is a fight that reminded him of the duels he had with his mentor, Chiron and cousin, Achilles.

And Archer, shares the same feelings.

The fight continued with a one-sided advantage over the spearman.

This prompted Lancer, who was nearing to using his **spear**'s true form, to truly unleash his true power.

~Chapter END

_[_**AN: **_I will fix the Servant Cards and present them properly by the end of Act 1. So, as for now, they will look as simple as this.]_

_Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it and hope for more reviews in the future. Please look forward for the other servants especially Caster._

* * *

><p><strong>Lancer Servant Card<strong>

_True Name: _**Ajax the Great**

_Master: _**Elizabeth Straus**

_H/W: _**225 cm/ 130 kg**

_Parameters_

STR: **A+ **MGK:** C  
><strong>END: **A **LUK: **E****  
><strong>AGI: **D **Noble Phantasm: **?**

_Class Skills_

_Magic Resistance: **C **_~ Defense against spells below two verses. Incapable of protecting against magecraft of Hight-Thaumaturgy.

_Personal Skills_

_Instinct: _**_A_ **~ One's natural sixth sense. At this rank, this ability is nearly close to precognition.

_Battle Continuation: _**_A_ **~ Strength and vitality for predicaments. Even if his heart was stabbed, bones were broken and limbs decapitated, he could still fight for a matter of time.

_Bravery: **A+**_~ Mental fortitude to negate confusions and fascinations. A bonus of increasing melee damage was added.

_Divinity: _**_C_ **~His father was one of the sons of Zeus. In short, a grandson of a god.

**_Noble Phantasms_**

**Epalxi Anthektiki**: _"Bulwark Of The Achaeans"_

Rank: **_B+_**

Type: **_Anti-Unit_(SELF)**

Range: **_0_**

Number of targets: **_1_**

Description:

The crystallization of the legend of Lancer of never been injured in the entirety of the Trojan War. As he was blessed with a body with an abundant strength, wounds never inflicted him and was able to crush all his foes with his devastating muscular body. Although it he never received any divine protection from the gods, this strength alone was the very reason he was one of the most prominent and feared heroes of the Achaean army during the 10 year war.

The **Noble Phantasm** acts as a protection from any "wound-inflicting attacks". As it was the crystallization of a "body that was never wounded", the Noble Phantasm replicated the miraculous achievement and turned his body to be "immune to any wounds that would lesser than his body". Attacks or Noble Phantasm ranks or effects are ignored by this protection, instead, it measures the "wound" that would be inflicted if it does or doesn't surpass his outstanding **A **rank endurance, due to his body being the "actual protection". If it didn't, the "attack/Noble Phantasm" which was the medium of the "wound" would automatically be negated. However, this Noble Phantasm only applies to wounds caused through "direct" attacks. Indirect infliction of injuries might be negated but if it was continuous, then the "body" would only be able to negate against an A rank worth of continuous indirect infliction of wounds.

**Metaiodoxia Dory**: _"Magnanimous Lance Of The Rampart"_

Rank: ?

Type: ?

Range: ?

Number of targets: ?

Description:

?: _"?"_

Rank: ?

Type: ?

Range: ?

Number of targets: ?

Description:

?

* * *

><p><strong>Archer Servant Card<strong>

_True Name: _**Karna, Son of Surya**

_Master: _**Jayendra**

_H/W: _**178 cm/ 65 kg**

_Parameters_

STR: **C **MGK:** A  
><strong>END: **C **LUK: **B  
><strong>AGI: **A **Noble Phantasm: **?**

_Class Skills_

_Magic Resistance: **C **_~Can defend against spells below two verses. Cannot protect against higher forms of magecraft.

_Independent Action: **A **_~Ability to act even without a supply of prana. Can continue existing for at least a week even without a support from a Master.

_Personal Skills_

_Divinity: **A**_~ Son of the Sun God, Surya. ?.

_Prana Burst [FLAMES]: _**_A_ **~ _The innate ability to empower weapons with Prana. In this case, prana of flames can be use to envelop the body or the weapons._

_Riding: **A** _~ ?

_?: **-**_~?

_?: **A**_~?

_Noble Phantasms_

**[no information]**


	7. Act 1- Chapter VI: Never Ending

Act 1- "Death of Beginning"

Chapter VI- "Never ending"

* * *

><p><em>Inside this place, flowers bloom even under the moonlight.<em>

_Twinkling like stars together with the lunar gleam, the flowers' beauty arouses even more._

_The orchids and petals gently sways with the night breeze._

_The plants and orchards beautify the outside with their fantastic setting._

_The colors, the light and the aroma gel with the outstanding structure of the building that holds them._

_Combining them with a **palace** that stretches like a mountain range and is as sturdy as a modern day fort, a fusion of beauty and fierceness is the result._

_Deep within the fortress walls of the palace, the dark corners of the room are lighten upon by cup-shaped oil lamps of bronze._

_Although the flames are barely lighting the room, the radiance of the starry evening improves it, causing luminescence of the Heavenly skies to shower to this-_

_- a structure befitting of a **king**._

"Marvelous!"

A man, sitting on a throne, shouted in amusement with a slight grin on his face. His hawk-like eyes curled a bit to form a delightful expression, however, the sharpness they would normally show appeared afterwards. He raised his right hand and rubbed his platinum-blonde hair with his fingers as he announced words with boldness of that of a _king_.

"They were truly heroes befitting of their title; Both Archer and Lancer had showed their brilliance in the battlefield!"

He commented while a seemingly sadistic smile appeared on his face as he gazed at a large monitor made of prana that was similar to a television in front of him

"Your Majesty, don't you think this is the right time to strike against them while the iron is hot?"

A man, who with long silver hair, appeared and bowed in front of the man sitting on the throne and asked him a question.

"You are too hasty, Bismark. Don't forget that I am simply here to witness the splendor of **God's garden** not to chase a silly cup that can grant a pitiful wish."

The man on the throne replied and commented on the silver-haired man's question.

"Truthfully, Lord Jayendra's barrier is top-notch that even I was unable to decipher."

Bismark said describing the Master who resides on the mountain.

The lord of the mountain and the master of Archer had established a powerful barrier around it. However, because of Elizabeth's skill with breaking through bounded fields as an Enforcer, she was able to sneak in. Unfortunately for Bismark, who is a pure magus in practice and heart, lacks the ability and knowledge to "kill magi" using unorthodox methods. However, the _king_ before him managed to break the entire barrier's defensive and concealing system without much effort put on it.

"That magi you called Jayendra did an outstanding job with the barrier, but it was merely child's play with my capabilities."

It was only natural for that to happen. The man before Bismark is no ordinary man or king. He is a spectacular being that the magus personally summoned through the ritual he conducted days ago.

A being summoned through the ritual is a Servant; A heroic spirit called forth from the Throne of Heroes to fight as champions for the greatest rituals of all, the _Holy Grail War_.

And among the vessels capable of being summoned into the world, the king before him was one who specialized in magecraft, the _Caster _class. This was evidence of his surpassed skills in thaumaturgy that outshined even a magi who had studied and nurtured his/her specializations and researches throughout his entire lifetime.

They are beings that exceeds humanity's or even magi's realm.

"Of course, you were the man summoned to be the _greatest of the greats_."

Bismark, while bowing his head, praised the man before him.

The compliment Bismark gave was an understatement for this _hero's _accomplishments in his past.

"HAHAHAHAH! Indeed I am! It is the King's duty to determine who is worthy and who is not AND how he shall administer judgment to both!-

-Not a judge's role, not a soldier's role but a King is only the one who can as it is my privilege as the _hand of Marduk_."

The silver haired magus nodded and smiled to the king's words of pride and praise to himself.

"However. . .Bismark. . ."

". . .I still could not forgive that you had summoned me in the _second-weakest _vessel."

The man clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while glaring his sharp hawk eyes to the magus that knelt before him.

Bismark, after hearing those words of anger, had a catatonic expression on his face.

Having noticed of this, the king changed his wrathful mood to ease the man who was feeling nervous. But, for some reason, hostility and dominance still retained behind the following words.

"Remember this Bismark, I am the **King** and you are merely a jester. I will not issue a verdict for your foolishness. . . _for now_."

That was the decision of the king; That was his ruling to the accused.

Normally, a Servant should be loyal to his Master as the latter was the one given command in the contract.

That was why it was called "command seals", the three absolute commands that even the mightiest of Heroic Spirits may not be able to or will have trouble to defy them.

This is the common rule; The normal partnership between the Masters and the Servants.

Both seek the splendor of the Holy Grail War.

Both will fight to the death.

To ensure success, a contract or pact between the two will be made.

Furthermore, it was well-designed that a Servant, no matter how powerful they were in life, would never be able to exist in the modern world where they were summoned into without prana support from a magi.

Excluding certain cases of the Archer classes who usually possess the _Independent Action skill_, this rule applies to all Heroic Spirits/Servants.

The partnership between Bismark and Caster, although had followed the proper courses of the formation of the contract, is functioning differently from the norm.

Caster, as he had mentioned, claimed to have been a king.

Thus, he may be a Servant who is bound to the command seals, but he is still a rightful man with pride and honor as a ruler served by people that requires respect from the Master. In other words, the role of Master and Servant was reversed when Bismark had chosen this man as his companion in the battlefield.

Even if this relationship is quite brittle and can fall apart easily, Bismark is confident that he can keep this partnership in tact.

After all, as long as both their interests coincide, there is no valid reason for either of them to betray or to kill the other.

Other than that, if the two of them manages to fight together, Bismark feels that he has assurance in his victory.

In his eyes, there shall be no Servant in this war, even the Archer servant of Jayendra who is currently mercilessly overpowering Lancer, that can match Caster in terms of firepower in single-combat.

Absolutely no one. . .since. . .

"I humbly accept your verdict,"

this man. . .this king. . .this Heroic Spirit. . .is the one and only

"**Destroyer King**."

He was a lion sent by the Almighty.

He was the torrent sent by the heavens.

The man who was a devote follower of _Marduk _and the hand that ruled the _greatest_ kingdom in history.

* * *

><p>Dawn approaches.<p>

The once tree-filled forest now turned into a wasteland of burned woods and twigs.

The animals and insects that lived inside the dense forest either died due to the blaze or fled away from being scorched.

It was a disaster.

Only two living men stood inside this hellish earth.

But calling them "men" isn't entirely correct.

Panting hard as if he being chased, Lancer tightened the grip with his spear as he glared at the enemy before him. He daunted the armor he once threw away after closing in on Archer who was continuously evading him.

His enemy, the man wearing a _crimson golden _armor, that as if "fused" with his body, emits a powerful aura of brilliance.

The fight already lasted for 25 minutes.

Lancer has since from the start repetitively destroyed Archer's blazing arrows. Fortunately for him, his Noble Phantasm saved him from wounds.

Archer, who was clearly at the disadvantage in both physique and weaponry, should be the one in the losing edge.

This idea had been totally reversed ever since their first close-range engagement.

The armor that Archer has is clearly a Noble Phantasm of some _divine protection,_ is what Lancer is thinking.

While his protection is not technically invincibility against all attacks, Archer's armor can be say to be near it.

The armor reminded him of a Greek Hero that he admired when he was still training. Although not an armor, it was a body that stood greater than any hero in his lifetime that not even the invulnerable body of his cousin, Achilles, could match. But, in terms of tenacity, skill and technique with the spear, and cold-heartedness in combat, Archer resembles the latter.

It is as if he is fighting against two renowned Greek Heroes whose skill with the bow rivaled their teacher, the Great Centaur, Chiron.

"Archer's armor. . .is Archer's Noble Phantasm?"

Lancer asked the calm and composed bowman who was fifteen meters across from him. As an answer, Archer simply nodded without changing emotions or facial image.

"Lancer felt ashamed that Lancer had been fighting a bowman who had yet to use his rightful weapon."

Archer, who had heard these words, let out a shocked expression.

"I see. Did your instincts told you that?"

"HAHAHAH! Come and bring out the _true_ _bow, _Archer!"

Lancer roared as he taunted Archer.

"I apologize, spearman but I was ordered to not use any of my Noble Phantasms in this bout. I understand now. You boast your skills like vanity but when face with a fight that does not favor the other side while it does to you, you feel like you have no right to claim the win. You, in spite of desiring to crush your opponent, wishes to defeat them without they holding back against your strong will."

Lancer showed a surprised facial expression upon hearing Archer's statements. As if Archer had clearly read him, Lancer smiled and began laughing like a madman.

"Archer is one peculiar man. Lancer is having fun in this battle. . .however-"

Before Lancer would finish his reply, the spear that he held, his rightful weapon and Noble Phantasm, glowed purple light intensively.

"Lancer is now going for the kill."

He coldly whispered as he glared at Archer who felt anxiousness at the sight of the spear.

* * *

><p>"So what is your answer, Enforcer?"<p>

Devadas calmly asked Elizabeth while he points at her his sword.

"HAHAHAH!"

"Hmm?"

Devadas raised his eyebrow as Elizabeth laughed excessively.

"You make me laugh, homunculus."

Elizabeth grinned, however, deep inside, she was very wary and nervous in this situation.

_"What to do?"_

"If you are not going to answer, Miss Straus, then we have no choice but to eliminate you now."

Devadas readied his swords and at the same time a group of homunculi appeared from the entrace Elizabeth went in earlier and the stairs the former was.

This was a dire situation for Elizabeth.

A very dangerous scenario where survival and escape is nearly impossible.

But, as someone who had tasked killing outstanding magi in their own territory for over 7 years, the Ice Reaper had always been used to this.

A situation where death is nearly inevitable.

An engagement where survival is close to zero.

She, who had lived a life as a dog of the Magus Association who always initiated and performed with failure as not an option, had never been afraid of death.

For her this situation, in spite of feeling anxiety, is nothing more than a cool breeze.

_"This is clearly like that time."_

She thought as she reminisce a fragment of her past.

This was when the Ice Reaper was born.

Stranded and alone in a dome of evil spirits created by the magi before her, she faced certain death.

All the 9 Enforcers and a couple of Executors that were sent with her perished. . .only she was left standing.

This was a magus, who was a Sealing Designation by the Magus Association, and at the same time a researcher of Dead Apostles that is blasphemous to the Church.

It was a joint operation of the S class.

Meaning. . ._extremely dangerous._

She was 19 years old at this time and all those who had lost their life were skilled and experienced heretic hunters in their prime.

So how she, who was only but a puppy in training, could match against the monster before her?

"Elizabeth Straus. . ."

The magi that stood ten meters before her called out her name.

The lone Enforcer smiled bitterly and responded, "Nice to meet you again. . .Faustus."

"Eleven years. . huh?"

The magi, Faustus, who was as thin as bamboo and wore round-shaped glasses and an old coat, gestured to the young girl before him.

They were acquaintances to each other.

However, it was not a friendly relationship but a wrathful one.

The former was the victim while the latter was the suspect.

Eleven years ago. . .Elizabeth could still clearly remember that day.

That is why. . .

". . .I will kill you."

She whispered that as her hand glowed azure light.

And that. . .was happening in the present.

"WHAT?"

Even Devadas, who was calm and composed, was taken aback by the sudden outburst of prana from Elizabeth's hands.

"You were asking for my answer, right?"

"Enforc-"

"It is neither."

As Elizabeth cut off Devadas, she punched the floor with both her fists which then results to the room being showered by azure light.

Every homunculi, even Devadas who was far above them, stood frozen.

Every thing in the room was turned into ice.

But doing that would require extreme expertise in Thaumaturgy that is close to those of the Greater Rituals.

So how can Elizabeth, who is merely an Enforcer, achieve such a feat?

No. . .first of all. . .she did not froze everyone.

She merely. . .

_". . .this will buy me some time."_

She thought as she run back towards the exit while panting.

Using this magecraft causes extreme fatigue and stress to her body and circuits to the point that she was, when she first used it, was nearly closed to experiencing Hyperthermia. It was a _backfire _of the icy atmosphere that her magecraft induces.

But since then she trained and mastered this spell. . .however, such after-effects were clearly unavoidable regardless of mastery.

Despite escaping defeat, Elizabeth felt humiliated.

So humiliated that she could hang herself right now.

_"If not for that homunculus, I could have. . .I could have."_

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt shivers through her spine.

_"My bounded-field!"_

She sensed it. Her bounded field was dismantled.

And she had an idea who managed to do it.

_"Jayendra!"_

She gritted her teeth as she looked back to where she came from before pressing onward.

As she closely enters the exit, she sensed a surge of prana outside.

Familiars.

Man-eating dogs, serpents and evil spirits were waiting for her. It was probably a trap meant for her. Which means. . .

_"Regardless whether or not I accepted that, I would have died, wouldn't I?"_

She smirked as she breathed heavily.

She was now definitely feeling the effects of her spell at the same time the exhaustion of having to fight that homunculus.

_"I have no choice. . ."_

She whispered in her mind as she heard several foot steps coming from behind.

_"With the power bestowed upon me by the Grail, with my Command Seal: **Dominions**, I order you!"_

She placed her palm on top of her command seal and recited the incantation.

This was the only way for her to get out of this. As her body glowed red, an explosion of crimson prana circulates around her.

_"Lancer, come and rescue your master!"_

* * *

><p>Lancer charged with his <em>spear <em>on hand that was aimed to behead Archer's torso.

The bowman, who was strategically calm throughout the engagement, for the first time, felt anxiousness.

Although he lacked the innate ability to sense danger, due to his experience in one of the most brutal wars in humanity's history, and with most of his life was targeted by killing intent and disgust, he had earned a self-ability to know danger.

This time, he was sensing it.

Even though his armor could reduce all the damage he took to the tenth of their original power, the divine blessing he gained from his father was not absolutely invincible. Truthfully, it was an armor made to be indestructible even to the hands of gods. Moreover, no one from his lifetime was able to penetrate his divine armor.

But, Archer, is confident that his armor cannot withstand that incoming attack.

He will survive that blow but he won't unscathed.

To avoid pressing burden to _them _who were continuously providing prana for him, he would avoid it.

So, Archer _burned _his bow, and ignited it with his _flames_ and recited-

_"O, Agni-"_

Bright flames surrounded him, enveloped his very existence, and showered his presence with the rage of heat.

Lancer grinned at the sight of this.

It was an all-or-nothing fight between the two of them.

Archer, who still foolishly hesitated to unleash his rightful armament, was prepared to receive the all-powerful blow from his opponent.

Lancer, who eagerly desired to end the duel, was about to unleash his most powerful strike.

At the moment of contact, however, Lancer disappeared like thin air.

_"What?!"_

Archer was dumbfounded for a few seconds before learning from his Master what transpired moments earlier.

* * *

><p>"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"<p>

Lancer swung his large spear cleaving all the familiars and homunculi that surround his Master.

"Sorry to disturb your fight, Lancer."

Elizabeth, while panting, apologized to her gigantic companion.

"Lancer was to use the spear."

"I guess I made the right call. It would have been terrible if the enemy figured out your spear's _unique ability _this early-wooooah!."

Lancer dematerialized his spear before picking up his Master with his large hands.

As he was still under the effect of the Command Seal, he was obliged to rescue his Master by any means necessary.

"Lancer apologizes for rough treatment."

"We lose this round for now, Lancer. . .but at least, we got to know our opponent's tricks."

Lancer, using his large legs and muscle power, leaped to tremendous height while carrying his Master.

He was confident that he managed to lose Archer off for at least a few seconds of time. This was enough to gain some distance.

As they landed on the ground, arrows were continuously fired on top of them.

"That bastard."

Of course, like their previous exchanges, Lancer's body proved to be superior in defense than Archer's arrows.

The bowman gazed at the duo who both were steady in their exit of his Master's territory. He was prepared to use his trump card Noble Phantasm, his _bow_, to eliminate the two but only awaits his Master's command.

_"Master. . .what is your decision?"_

He whispered to his Master with his sharp eyes fixed at his targets.

_"Leave them for now, Archer_." Lord Jayendra chided the bowman.

It was only natural for him to do so. After this duel, he had concluded that Lancer was indeed a formidable foe, strong enough to match one of the invincible heroes of India. Furthermore, his body proved to be powerful and was on par with his Servant's divine armor. But, what separated the two was their offensive strength. If Archer had used his true bow, then that fight would have ended to their favor. . .was what he had thought.

_"Their strength would be a hindrance to the other competitors. We can eliminate them anytime in the future."_

_"I agree. Still, I apologize for being unable to discern my enemy's identity. He was loud-mouthed, big-hearted yet sturdy. He might as well be on par with Bhima's strength. Aside from the unusually oversize spear, I have no clue of who he is and from where he came from."_

After hearing his Servant's report, Jayendra brushed off Archer's apology and worries, _"No problem with that Archer. Regardless of who our opponent is, that piece of information is meaningless if they are dead, correct?"_

Archer nodded and agreed to the statement while still gazing at the pair of Lancer and Elizabeth who was now leaving their premises.

_"We shall meet again. . .spearman."_

Archer though as he turned his back on them and returned to his spirit form.

* * *

><p>"The LORD is my strength and my song; he has become my salvation. Shouts of joy and victory resound in the tents of the righteous:<em> The LORD's right hand has done mighty things! The LORD's right hand is lifted high; the LORD's right hand has done mighty things!"<em>

A man wearing a black coat and hat murmured these lines from the Bible as he sat on his chair.

The chair buzzed as if like a bee as he gazed at the book on his palms, the Bible.

The place where he sat at was dark. The person beside him and the people around all slept peacefully as the plane flies through the air.

Such peace was temporary for this person for he would head to carnage once more. . .like how he usually would.

As he fixed his coat, and buried the Bible inside, he pulled down his dark hat to cover his eyes and closed his eyes.

_"12 more hours. . ."_

He whispered as he went to sleep.

Above the plane that he rode, on top of the tail of the plane, a figure lied on it like a bed.

He was a man of his 20's with long brown hair which one would mistake him for a woman.

His face was like that of a strict teacher of old, who was firm and disciplined.

His eyes were like that of a kindred spirit, whose vision would never waver.

Surrounding his body was a bronze armor covered with a _cross-emblazoned surcoat that flies with the gushing wind. _

Truly, from appearance alone, he was a man who would be admired by the courteous wives of the medieval times and respected by the knights of those from the glorious tales of old.

He, definitely from appearance to heart, is both a hero and a saint.

Gazing at the stars above him, it gave him full nostalgia of this scene when he was traveling across the world, protecting and saving people.

He never expected that he would travel again to become a _champion of righteousness _once more, to protect what needed to be protected, and to slay what needed to be slain.

He closed his eyes, taking himself back to his past, where he became the champion of the weak and tormented.

As he await the day of he would take up his _spear _once again, he would enjoy these peaceful hours with the life he proudly lived.

_~Chapter END_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the very late update! I got busy lately but I'll be back posting updates soon. I hope everyone still follows the story because it will definitely be better in the succeeding chapters. <strong>


End file.
